Lost Child
by TheWolf32
Summary: Amelie finds a baby girl on her doorstep one night and brings her in. She seems normal ... or is she?
1. The Abandoned Child

Amelie's point of view

I'm just finishing signing and filing the paperwork for tonight and put them away on the shelf. Finishing my drink I turn off the light and head upstairs. I hear a thud and the doorbell rings. I go and answer the door.

"Hello?" I ask. No-one is there so I begin to close the door when I hear a little voice. I look down and see a baby in her brown cot. I pick her up and look round looking for the person that abandoned her. I see no-one and cradle the child. I pick up the cot and bring her inside.

In my living room, I feed her milk from the fridge. I know its not what babies usually drink but I'm not going to give her blood. The child stops drinking and burps.

"That's ... nice. What shall I call you?" I said to myself. I thought up a range of girls names but can't think of one to name her. the baby holds my finger in her tiny hand. I look out the window to Oliver coffee shop. It's open and it has more vampires in it now and less humans. A programme comes on the TV called the Sarah Jane adventures.

"I know... I will name you Sarah Jane." I said. The child clapped as if she understood me. I stood up and carried her over to her cot and put her in so she can sleep. Then I turned off the light and clsoed the door. Then I went upstairs to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next morning I wake up and go downstairs. Sarah Jane is awake and somehow managed to get out of the cot and crawl around. I walked over to her and picked her up and then got the milk and she began drinking. I looked out the window. The coffee shop is filling up with humans from the university campus. I see Oliver behind the counter serving them. He does such a bad job at pretending to be human.

Sarah Jane finishes drinking so I cradle her and walk over to the tinted window. I see Claire walking towards Myrnin's home. Michael and Eve driving off and Shane presumably stays in the house.

"Who is your mother?" I ask the child quietly. Sarah Jane makes gurgling noises. Sighing I walk into my office and see none other than Oliver. He looks surprised at what I am holding in the snow white blanket.

"Amelie ... that's a human baby." he said. I roll my eyes.

"No Oliver, it's a toy baby I happen to be into all of the sudden." I said, sarcastically. Oliver sighs impatient as always.

"Well whats it doing here?" he asks. I sigh and look down at the baby. She looks round and doesn't have a clue what is happening around her.

"I found her on my doorstep last night. So I took her in and..." I trailed off. I hadn't actually thought of what I would do with Sarah Jane other than caring for her.

"Your gonna keep it?" Oliver asked.

"You may be surprised to know that _it_ is female. Therefore you address the child as she or her. Not it." I said, furiated as to what he addressed her as. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Are you going to keep her or not" he asked. I considered this. Then Sarah Jane started to move and her little arms were directed at Oliver. I held her away.

"No child. He is not to be trusted." I said. Sarah Jane looked at me and struggled a little more. I put her in her cot and took Oliver into another room.

"What do you want, Oliver?" I snapped. I didn't trust the child to be in a room on her own and I wanted this to be over very quickly.

"You may want to know your _friend_ Myrnin has once again experimented on Claire. He sprayed acid on her skin and she wants me to come because she is afraid of you." Oliver said.

"Tell her to come round in 20 minutes." I said and quickly left the room. The baby is still struggling to get free of her cot.

"What's wrong, Sarah? You can't go to Oliver. He's not to be trusted." I said and picked her up. Sarah got frustrated and started to cry. I looked round trying to find something to make her stop crying. I find nothing.

"Please don't cry. Please?" I asked her. She kept crying. Sighing I put her down. She instantly stopped and crawled to where Oliver is. I have a very bad feeling about this. Sarah Jane got into the room and crawled over to Oliver. I stayed behind her to make sure Oliver didn't harm her in any way. Oliver looked at her and she used his leg to stand up.

"Amelie what is that _child _doing?" Oliver asked. I stared at Sarah Jane. What _was _she doing? Sarah looked at her and held out her hand.I picked her up and Sarah placed her tiny hand on Oliver neck. He cringes at first then stares blankly at Sarah. He steps away and Sarah Jane snuggles down in my arms.I stare at Oliver.

"Oliver what's wrong with you?" I asked, a bit more curious than I expected.

"Just go, Amelie and take care of your ... child." he said distantly. I stared at him for a moment then walk out of the room. In the living room Sarah Jane played with my top, while I thought about what had happened to Oliver. One moment he's a bitch ... excuse the language and the next minute he is freaked out. Sarah Jane lifts up my top and I push it back down again.

"That's ... off limits." I said. The child pokes at my chest. "I don't have milk. I have never had kids." I said. The baby gets off my lap and crawls over to her cot. I gently pick her up and put her in. "Goodnight, Sarah Jane." I said. I switched off the light and went upstairs.


	2. Sarah Jane, the strange child

**Amelie's point of view**

Finishing the paperwork last night I went downstairs to check on Sarah Jane. She is helping herself to cookies and sucking and licking them. I sighed and picked the cookie up using a paper towel then put it in the bin.

"Are you hungry, Sarah? You want some milk?" I asked going to the milk. Sarah Jane crawled after me. I picked her up and fed her the milk. I wondered what I wasw going to do with her today. I can't look after her because I have a meeting in 12 mintues, apparently I _have_ to go to Myrnin's, Oliver wants to talk but is too lazy to come over and Richard is neeeded. All this is spaces apart but I can't look after Sarah Jane.

Sighing I pick up my phone and call Michael. It goes to voicemail so I ring Claire.

"Hello...Amelie?" she asked. I roll my eyes. Seriously she needs to learn to talk properly and not hestitate all the time.

"Hello Claire. Come to my house now." I said and hung up. I put my phone down and took the empty bottle off Sarah Jane and put her on floor. She crawled around and played with a plastic rattle I had got to entertain her. 5 mins later Claire ringed the door bell. I went to the door and answered it.

"Come in, Claire. I need your assitance." I said and walked into the living room. Claire stared at the baby. "I am very busy today and need you to take care of Sarah Jane. She requires contant supply of milk, she only cries when she's frustrated and she likes toys." I said. Claire nodded and picked up Sarah Jane.

"She's kinda heavy.." Claire said. I sighed.

"Well of course she heavy shes a baby, you idiot. Now take her to Michael's and take care of her and I will be back when its dark." I said and handed her the cot. Sarah Jane waved at me. I waved back and got my coat.

**Claire's point of view**

Amelie went and I stood their holding baby Sarah Jane. She did look cute though. I sighed, but her in her cot and got her stuff then walked their short distance back to the Glass House.

At the Michael's house I put the baby down and went upstairs to wash and shower. I had been kinda excercising at the university and now I need to wash or I'll reek of B.O. (body odour) After I came downstairs Eve was playing with the baby.

"OMG Claire we should totally keep her! She is soo cute." Eve said. I sighed. I sat down on the sofa and watched TV, while Eve entertained Sarah Jane and tried to frighten her.

A while later Shane and Michael came back. A little argument started but stopped as soon as they saw the baby in the centre of the living room.

"Claire I'm sorry! I didn't know you were pregnant, you could have told me." Shane said. I stared blankly at him.

"Erm... Shane? She's not mine." I said. Shane looked at Eve and Michael.

"Jeez Michael you just love getting girls laid, don't you?" Shane said. I groaned.

"Shane neither of us were pregnant. Amelie adopted her and said we had to look after her while she went to some meetings." I said. Michael had been about to say something but closed his mouth. Shane stared at me.

"So let me get this straight ... The Ice Queen who probably kills, hates us and would kill you if you pissed her off enough, has adopted a baby?" Shane said and I nodded. Michael looked at the baby who crawled over to him and used his leg to stand up. I thought it was cute and even Eve went "aww!" Then she touched his hand and his face went blank.

It lasted for a couple of seconds, probably a minute then she let go and he stared at Sarah Jane.

"Dude, what just happened? It looked like you seen a ghost or something." Shane said, nudging Michael. Michael dissapeared and slammed his door. We all looked at Sarah Jane who was innocently playing with her rattle. I turned my attention to the TV, just thinking it has something to do with living in Morganville.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

About 2 hours later, Shane, Michael nad Eve all stayed away from Sarah Jane. A while later Amelie came and collected her.

"Ermm... Amelie?" I said before she left. She sighed and turned round. "Um... about Sarah Jane..." I began. Amelie waiting patiently. I took my time.

"Now would be nice." Amelie said, like she read my mind. *gasp* Maybe she's psychic? Imagine a psychic vampire...

"Erm... Well she touched Michael and he got a blank expression and then she touched Eve and Shane and they both got blank expressions and when I asked what's wrong they totally freaked and ran away." I said mumbling. Amelie sighed.

"Sarah Jane is just a normal baby. Maybe your friends haven't been touched by little children, so maybe that's why they freaked out. Now bye." Amelie said, got in her car and drove away. I sighed and shut my door. Amelie could have been right, even though I doubt Shane, Michael and Eve have never seen a baby before. Since it was almost 11:00 at night - taking care of a baby passes the time - I went upstairs, washed and went into bed and fell asleep.

**Amelie's point of view**

After I got home I put Sarah Jane in her cot and went upstairs. I cleansed my mind of what Claire had said. She is just a normal human baby who was unfortunate enough to be abandoned by her mother.

I washed and got myself a drink of blood then went into my bedroom, changed into my nightgown and slipped into bed. I read my book and waited for the sun to rise.


	3. Sarah Jane's visit to Elder's Council

**Amelie's point of view - 3 years later (Author's note : bit of a time skip here :D)**

Waking up almost 2 months after Sarah Jane's 3rd birthday I went into the bathroom and got myself presentable. Then I went downstairs and Claire, Michael and Eve were all playing with her. They all said that Sarah Jane has "powers" and that she just hasn't shown me yet. Of course I didn't listen. As I have said before Sarah Jane is just a normal 3 year old human child.

Sarah Jane still sucks her dummy but she doesn't drink milk now. I have the unfortunate task of feeding her baby food. The mealtimes are what I dread. She doesn't eat sometimes and spits out the food. But this time since 3 of Claire's friends are staying while Shane is at home for no reason I physically know then they can take over food duties. I brush my hair and get my coat before leaving a note and disapearing out the front door.

**Claire's point of view**

I'm playing with Sarah Jane's rattle when Amelie comes downstairs. She goes into the kitchen and Sarah Jane takes the rattle and shakes it then giggles. Eve coons by going "aww she is soo cute!" for about the millionth time. Amelie comes out of the kitchen brushes her hair, then writes a note, leaves it on the table and disapears out the front door. I sigh and get up. I get pins and needles so I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

Going back into the living I sit down on the sofa and switch on the TV. I call up the TV guide and flick through the channels, finding nothing remotely interesting.

"Erm... Claire? Sarah Jane is hungry and she is trying to eat things she shouldn't be eating." Eve said. I looked over at the 3 year old kid and saw she is trying to eat the curtain. So I get up and go into the kitchen. Amelie is thoughtful enough to buy some 3 year old food so I take it out of the cupboard and put it in a dish then warm it up for about 30 seconds.

Eve brought in Sarah Jane and I took the food out of the microwave just as Eve put Sarah in her high chair.

"You can feed her I need to go and study." I said putting the bowl on her tiny table and went upstairs.

**Eve's point of view**

Stupid Claire. Leaving me in charge of food duty. I sigh and get a spoon then scoop up the puke like food and put in front of Sarah Jane's mouth. She licks it with her tiny cute tongue then and pushes my hand away with her tiny cute hand. Everything about her is tiny and cute. I try to feed her again but she takes the spoon and throws - with amazing accuracy - at Michael who is just coming in. The spoon hits him.

"Eve..." Michael starts moaning. I roll my eyes. Sarah Jane gets out of her high chair and slides own the leg and walks away towards the living room. I sigh.

"Can you feed her? I can't do that." I said and disapeared out the front door.

**Michael's point of view**

I can't believe I'm stuck feeding a baby. Well a 3 year old kid, but really who cares. And especially after she messed up my shirt. I sigh and go and fetch her from the living room. I come back in and put her down in her high chair and then get a cloth and clean my shirt. I finish and turn around to see Sarah Jane has dissapeared again. I groan and go and fetch her.

She isn't in the living room and when I look outside she was walking in the bright sunshine.

"Claire?" I call up the stairs.

"What? I'm studying." She called back.

"Your always studying. Anyway can you get Sarah Jane before she gets ran over or eaten?" I called back. Claire came down the stairs and didn't look pleased.

"You know if I don't do this for Myrnin then it won't turn out pretty." she mumbled. I roll my eyes, open the door and push her out. Then I close the door before getting burned alive.

**Claire's point of view**

After Michael rudely shoved me out I went after Sarah Jane. She was walking across the road when a huge looking van comes.

Shit.

"Sarah Jane!" I shout her name, trying to get her to see the van. The van driver notices her and tries to swerve. There is also a long beeping noise. Instead of looking petrified, crying and making me have to risk my life - which I do anyway ... At Myrnin's - she faces the oncoming van and lifts her hands.

Then a blinding crimson flash blinds me. I cover my eyes and steps backwards. The next I un-cover my eyes, the van is on it's side about 3 metres away from Sarah Jane. I stare at her who is now picking up tiny stones from the road. I look at the house and Michael staring as well. He is holding a video camera. I walk up to Sarah Jane and pick her up. I carry her back inside and put her down on the sofa.

"Michael .. what the living hell just happened?" I ask, my voice kinda distant. Michael turns around and stares at Sarah.

"Um... Saving her life?" he replied. I looked at his phone.

"Can I see the video?" I asked, and he gave it to me while still staring at Sarah Jane. I pressed the Play and watched the screen. First there is Sarah Jane walking across the road. Then the van comes and Sarah Jane turns towards it and raises her hand. A blinding crimson flash comes and then the van is left on its side 3 metres away. I still don't understand it.

"Michael? Wait here, I'm going to get Amelie." I said. Michael nodded and so I went.

**Amelie's point of view**

Just another day in the meeting room. Myrnin and Oliver fighting and arguing and me trying to get on without them. I hear a knock on the door. Myrnin throws Oliver somewhere and goes to answer it.

"My dear Amelie ... Do you want to what little Claire is doing here?" he asked. I nodded. So he showed Cliare in.

"What do you want, Claire? Can't you see I'm in the middle Of a meeting?" I asked, annoyed. Claire held up her phone. I stare at her.

"Um... When me and Michael were feeding Sarah Jane um... she somehow got outside..." she said.

"You mean you took a video how how she died"? I asked in a more than annoyed voice. Claire shook her head fast.

"No something else happened. Look." she said and came round to me and handed me her phone. I sighed and pressed the play button.

It showed Sarah Jane walking into the middle of the road then a van coming. The van driver tried to swerve but he couldn't and Myrnin's breathing on me. I pushed him away.

Then Sarah Jane raised her hands and a red flash occurred then the van is on its side meters away from Sarah who was busily collecting stones. I handed it back to her.

"Nice try, you could have edited that video. She's just a human child." I said. "And ... you let her die." I said the last bit, trying hard not to show any emotion.

"Amelie, she's not dead! Honestly she's at your house playing with the stones." she said.

"Guards, get this girl out please." I said, and went back to the meeting.

"Amelie wait!" Someone said, I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Michael.


	4. Sarah Jane's powers revealed

**Michael's point of view**

After I heard Amelie saying that Sarah Jane's dead and Claire being a bout to be taken out of the room I ran home at vampire speed, I quickly put Sarah Jane in her cot that she still fits in and ran back. I banged open the door and Amelie looked like I was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Amelie, Sarah Jane is not dead." I said. Amelie shook her head.

"Michael, she is. Claire let her get run over and killed." she said.

"Then why did she raise her hands and a red flash appear then?" I asked.

"The flash was the sunlight and the child raising her hands was in a vain effort to get the van to stop. She was just a human child. Stop making out like she isn't." Amelie said. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"If she's dead then why have I got her?" I challenged.

"You've got her body." Amelie said.

"Why is she perfectly healthy and awake, then?" I said, barely holding onto my temper. "And before you say anything, look." I said and went towards her with the cot.

**Amelie's point of view**

When Michael came through the door I thought, _OMG, not another one trying to persuade me to think Sarah Jane is alive and has "powers." _

"Amelie, Sarah Jane is not dead." Michael said. I shook my head. The child couldn't possibly be alive after being hit. He is just going to show me her body.

"Michael, she is. Claire let her get run over and killed." I said, directing hate at Claire.

"Then why did she raise her hands and a red flash appear, then?" he said, impatiently. There is a answer to everything, I thought.

"The flash was from the sunlight and the child raising her hands was in a vain attempt to get the van to stop. She was just a human child. Stop making out she isn't." she said, slightly annoyed.

"If she's dead, then why have I got her?" he asked. I internally groaned.

"You've got her body." I said, simply.

"Why is she perfectly healthy and awake, then?" he said. I opened my mouth to say something but Michael beat me to it.

"And before you say anything, look." Michael said. He walked towards me and shoved the cot in front of me. I looked away, afraid of seeing a crushed dead body, but when I looked Sarah Jane was lying there, alive looking at me. "I told you. Sarah Jane isn't a normal kid. She threw that van which is way heavier than her 3 metres away. And normal human kids don't do that." Michael said.

"...Maybe she's a vampire?" I suggested, still not believing that.

"Amelie she is not a vampire. Vampires don;t make red flashes appear when they hold up their hands. And they don't show memories with a sinlge touch." Michael added. I looked at him

"What do you mean?" I asked. Michael looked un-comfortable.

"Well... When she stayed at my house, she touched me and showed me a picture of when I was born and my parents and who changed me and all the stuff she shouldn't know. She wasn't even born then." he said. I looked at Sarah Jane.

"Maybe she's an alien." Oliver said. I had forgotten I was still in the meeting.

"She's not an alien, Oliver. There are no other planets she could come from." I said. Sarah Jane got up and touched me hand. In a flash I was shown pictures of my birth, parents, pets, where I lived, who changed me and my love interests. And yes, sadly to say one of them was Oliver. I pulled my hand away.

"I told you. She isn't a human kid. Someone abandoned her but she isn't human." Michael said. I picked up Sarah Jane and she held my finger.

"So touching." Oliver said, sarcastically. I ignored him. I heard Myrnin make gagging sounds. I ignored him as well. Sarah Jane touched my the back of my hand, and showed me a memory.

It was of a planet in a distant galaxy. I was blue-green on the outside and green fields with purple flowers on the inside. It also had a huge house and several citizens doing work in the fields. She also showed me a human looking man standing on the balcony, looking down at them.

Then the memory stops. I held her out to Michael.

"Take her." I said simply. Michael picked her up and took the cot and walked out.

**Michael's point of view**

I took Sarah Jane and her cot out of the meeting room and went back to my house. At my house I put her on the floor.

"What did you show Amelie?" I asked her. She looked confused so I asked again.

"What did you show the pretty blond pale female?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You don't know what I mean?" I asked. She nods. "You know what I'm saying?" I ask again. She nods again. "But you don't know who the pretty blonde pale female is?" I asked. She nods. "So... why did you shrug?" I ask. She shrugs. I sighed and leaned against the sofa. "You are hard work do you know that?" I asked her. She shrugs.

"Um... Show me what you showed the woman/female/girl whatever you call them." I said. Sarah Jane touched my hand and showed me a picture of her - presumably - planet blue-green with purple purple flowers and slightly too green grass.

I pulled away.

"That's where you live?" I asked. She nodded. She touched me again and showed me a planet that looked like it glowed bright crimson and on the inside where human-like ... aliens going about their daily business.

"Where's that? I asked.

"Scarlet System." she surprised me by talking.

"And where's that?" I asked.

"3 or 4 galaxies from Solar System." she said.

"Well, you gonna have to stay on Earth because there is no way in Hell your are getting to the Scarlet System in a lifetime." I said.

"Life span is 30,000 years." she said. I stared at her.


	5. Taking Care of Sarah Jane

**Amelie's point of view**

Yawning a bit, I get home from the meeting and go upstairs to my bed. Sarah Jane is sleeping in her cot next to my bed. I stroke her hair gently and then kiss her forehead. I get my night clothes on and get into bed, though I don't intend on sleeping. I pick up a book from my shelf and read.

When I get to chapter 6 of my book, Sarah Jane awakens. She yawns and stretches then gets out of her cot and comes over to me, struggling a little to get onto my bed. I sigh, put the book down and pick up Sarah Jane and put her on my bed.

"How are you, mommy?" she asked. I shrug slightly.

"I'm alright. You should be sleeping. It's late for you." I said, going to pick her up again. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"I heard you reading. Can I learn to read?" she asked. I am instantly confiused. How can she hear me reading when I was doing it silently?

"What do you mean, you heard me read...?"

"I heard your mind ... Reading. I guessed that's what people do. They can hear people read." Sarah Jane said. I shook my head.

"No people don't do that. People hear other people read when they speak out loud." I said. Sarah Jane looked confused.

"Oh... I must have heard things then. My bad." she said and went back to bed. I still wondered though if she is just a normal human child.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's point of view<strong>

After waking up I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw a letter and picked it up. On the front ti was adressed to me. I opened the letter and found with a sinking feeling that it was from Amelie. I sighed and read it.

_Dear Claire_

_I am to go to Oliver's and help him with something that will require me to be away from Sarah Jane for aproximately 3 days. You and your friends are to go and look after Sarah Jane until I get back. You are not to try and kill her or else you will pay with your life._

_Amelie x_

Oh great. So she threatens me then puts a kiss next to her name. And I don't babysit. Neither does Shane or Eve or Michael. I sigh and take the letter up to Michael who is practicing on his guitar. I knock on his door and open it.

"Here is a letter from Amelie saying we have to look after Srah Jane for 3 days because she will be going to Oliver's to do something." I said and put the letter on his bed. "Oh and after threatening me saying if I "try to kill her" again she put a kiss by her name." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Michael said the letter and sighed.

"Better get the kid then, huh Claire?" He asked.

"Why me? Why cant you go? Your her ... Fledgling." I said. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me. And Amelie and the kid like you so you go."

"So she likes me when she pukes on my clothes and cries whenever I go by her?" I ask. Michael rolled her eyes.

"Just go over there." he said and blanked me. I sighed and went to get dressed and get my coat.

**Shane's point of view**

I had just finished killing the zombie on the Xbox when Claire came in coat and shoes and got the car keys.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Amelie's house to get her kid." she said.

"So you want to a mom then? Could have just asked..." Claire hit my arm. "Oww... What was that for?" Claire rolled her eyes.

I shrugged and went back to killing zombies.

**Claire's point of view**

After arriving at Amelie's house, I ring the doorbell. Amelie answers and brushes her pale blonde hair.

"Hello Claire. Come a bit earlier Oliver hasn't left me alone." she said. Amelie took my arm and dragged me inside.

Oliver was awkwardly holding Sarah Jane and held a milk bottle to her mouth she was enjoying. Oliver looked up at me and practically dropped the kinda heavy little girl in my arms. I staggered a little and managed to hold the girl with 1 slightly weak arm and hold the bottle to her mouth with the other.

Amelie smiled slightly and held Sarah Jane's tiny hand. In comparison Amelie's hand seems huge next to the kids but next to Oliver's Amelie's hand seems tiny.

"Erm... Amelie? When are you getting back?" I asked hoping it won't be too long.

Oliver butt in. "She already told you, twit. 3 days." he said. Amelie stared at me with ice blue eyes. I felt un-comfortable with the oldest vampire this close to me.

"Like Oliver said. 3 days. Don't kill her. We are clear, no?" she asked.

No. I mean yes." I said. Why they have to say no at the end is beyond me.

Amelie and Oliver left.

I was stuck with 3 year old kid with supernatural powers. Sarah Jane coughed and puked over my torusers.

Lovely. Sarah Jane pukes and I'm left with a devil.

This is going to be a great 3 days. Not. 


	6. The Meeting

**Soo sorry for leaving Lost Child like this but had a few things to do and couldn't really get round to it... *sigh* ANYWAY the new chapter is up now tell me what you think of it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Amelie<strong>**'s point of view.**

I disliked leaving Sarah Jane alone, especially with inexperienced and not to mention wily teenagers, but she couldn't come with me. Not this time.

I arrived in front of the Founder's Hall, _my_hall really, and made my way to the back meeting room with my usual entourage of bodyguards flanking me, silent and cruel, yet reserved. Once I arrived at the door the guard on duty there opened it for me with a brief nod and a quiet "Founder" and I strolled in.

"Amelie thank god, it's about goddamned time," Oliver said, rising from his chair. I ignored him. Oliver always loves it when I ignore him.

"On what manifestation has this meeting been called and on _whose orders_?" I asked, venom dripping in voice. _I_ was the only one who had the authority to commence these affairs and someone else had. I was at the very least _not_ happy. A different guard hesitantly approached and took my chilled coat from my arms and in one easy motion pulled the chair out for me at the head of the table. I sat down and the guard moved away into the shadows, returning to a living statue and hung up my coat.

"Your "pet" has made a mockery of me yet again. This cannot be tolerated. You must control her," Oliver said, an immature smirk drifting over his face. I groaned internally. Why call a town meeting if he was only going to complain about my Claire?

"Is there anything else you would like to complain about?" I asked, making sure my face held a very bored expression.

"Amelie…" Oliver started. I sighed, audibly this time.

"Fine, If I _must_, I will take care of Claire-" Oliver cut me off. How rude! I really should teach that dog some manners.

"It isn't Claire, I can control her. It's that insolent Goth!" Oliver said. Loudly. I stopped myself from laughing, _him control Claire?_ Not likely, not at all.

"Shreve?" Myrnin asked, looking up with a hopeful expression that could only be truly described as hunger.

"It's Eve, Myrnin, how many times must I remind you? And Oliver, Eve is most definitely not my pet. She has no connection to me at all really. In fact I would rather say she is _yours,_" I said, giving him a glare to signify my great annoyance.

"Oh well. She lives in your town so do something about it!" he said again, perhaps even louder

"Like what? Tell her off? Would it really make you feel better if I scolded a young girl like I'm her mother?" I asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Honestly Oliver, couldn't you just ring me if you wanted to complain about this? It's a waste of everyone's time, especially mine," I said. Oliver shook his head, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I have something to say…" Richard said, quietly from the corner.

"What is it?" I asked him, fixing my gaze on him. He looked away, face red.

"About Michael…" he started, fidgeting with the edge of his coat. I sighed, agitated. Was this meeting just going to be about the people in this room complaining with Claire's friends?

"He… Hasn't… He, well, he hurt Monica today…" he said, almost as loudly as Oliver, trying to finish with some amount of confidence and bravado. Oliver snorted.

"Good for him. The way she parades around here like some sort of royalty is way out of line for someone so, _low._Someone should put her in her place," he said. Richard quietened.

"Oh, Amelie, now that we're complaining about people, could you pretty please tell Claire to get to my lab earlier? She gets later every day and it isn't good for me," Myrnin said, staring at the wall in hopeful concentration. I looked around the room, my annoyance now clearly showing and sighed.

"Did Oliver just call this meeting so you could all complain to me about how bad Claire's friends have been? Honestly who-" I was cut off _again_ by the door crashing open. Everyone including me turned to look. Claire came in carrying Sarah Jane.

"Amelie, your dau-" she stopped herself when I gave her the ice cold glare to silently tell her to shut it. "Um… This totally random kid that I randomly found on the street, um, swallowed something… and well she, um, w-wanted you," she said, nervously.

"That's Amelie's kid?" Oliver asked, looking at me, eyes wide and scared.

"Of course it isn't. Don't be silly. We all know very well that vampires cannot reproduce. Claire just _helpfully_ told this little child to come complaining to me," I said, still glaring at Claire to get out.

"But Amelie-" Claire started.

"Shut it. Now get that kid out, can't you see I am in the middle of a… pointless meeting? Take it to the hospital, if there's really something wrong. I am not here to solve all your childish problems," I said; that last statement had really been intended for all of them. Claire sighed and walked out again, struggling to balance the child in her arms. God, I hope this meeting ends soon.

**Claire's point of view**

Great. Amelie just rejected her own freakish alien kid. Now there was nothing much I could really do except take a _very_heavy girl to the hospital and hope I don't die when Amelie comes out of that meeting on an accusation of negligence or something equally not pertaining to me.

Also that look she gave me? Why be all secretive about it? So rude… And she always chastises _me_ for being rude. Bitch.

"Well, Sarah Jane, do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked, looking down at her. She shook her head vigorously. "Did you actually swallow something?" She shook her head now again. I rolled my eyes and almost dropped her.

"No! I want my mommy! NOW!" she screamed and with that burst into loud, gulping tears. I sighed and shifted her weight to my other side. God, how the hell was one little girl so _heavy_? Must be an alien thing.

"Sh, sh, sh, quiet now! You'll see her soon, she's just busy at the moment. She'll be done soon, promise," I said in quiet, even tones, attempting to soothe her some. It didn't work. I sighed again and dragged her out to the car where a worried Eve was waiting.

"Geez Claire, you were gone for _fifteen whole minutes!_ You said you'd only be gone _five!_ I was really freaked that Amelie had gone all Bitch Queen on your ass and drew fangs. Really, I almost charged in there!" she said and sent me a frustrated glare. "And what did you do to the child? Why is she crying? Claire?!" I sighed again and buckled the still crying Sarah Jane into the backseat and climbed in next to Eve.

"Shut up and drive. I'm _so_ not in the mood right now," I said, pressing my fingertips against my temples. Eve gave me the finger and pulled out of the vamp-town parking lot at top speed. It was pretty empty this time of day and the few citizens who were out where covered in layers of protective clothing and that pretty much explained what they were.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the Glass House driveway and Sarah Jane was _still _crying. I was seriously ready to shoot her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of it? Please comment !<strong>


	7. Sarah Jane stays at Glass House

Lost Child - Chapter 7

Claire's POV

When we got home to the Glass House to I left Eve to get Sarah Jane out of the car and went up to my room. I needed to study for this test at university then some books that Myrnin gave me. I got them out of the bag and started studying.

Eve's POV

We pulled up to the house and Claire got out, ditching me with Sarah Jane. I sighed and turned to the 3 year old.

"You need to be nicer to her, Sarah. That means no puking on her or crying whenever shes near or any of that sh... Crap." I said, stopping myself. I guessed young children are impressionable and Amelie would not be pleased if Sarah Jane started cussing in her presence. Crap is a bad word. I un-strapped her and got her out. She doesnt speak much.

Its day 2 on the looking-after-Sarah-Jane job so we were doing well. I put her down in the living room and went to get food. When I was making toast and eggs I heard crackling and thought it was the toaster but it was fine. I went into the living room looked at Sarah Jane.

She is holding her hand out to the TV and crimson red flashes/mini lightning/pulses were going from the TV to whatever she was holding in her hand.

"Umm... Sarah. What the hell?" I asked her. She spun around and hid whatever was in her hand.

"Oh nothing. That was nothing." She said.

"Right." I said. "Claire get down here!"

Claires POV

I had just finished studying logic when Eve shouted my name. I sighed and went downstairs.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This Sarah Jane dude was just trying to electrify the TV." Eve said.

"You know how unbelievable that sounds. We get that she is from a different but she can't electrify the TV." I said.

"You dont believe do you? You know what happened to the truck ages ago? With the red flash and stuff? That was what she was doing to the TV." Eve said.

I sighed. "Ev if your so paranoid about her take it up with Amelie."

"You know Amelie doesn't believe for a second thst she has powers so why bother?" Eve asked.

"'Cos Amelie's her mom! And we're her babysitters. If she does freaky things we just tell Amelie when she comes to pick her up. Freaky things happen all the time. We live in Morganville, if you haven't noticed." I saif. Before Eve could say anything else Shane walked in.

"Hey, heard the commotion. What are you arguing about?" He asked.

"Apparently Eve says that Sarah-Jane is trying to electrify the TV." I said.

"The kid. Eve hate to say it but you might need therapy." Shane said.

"I'm not crazy! I saw her trying to electrify the TV!" Eve said, well shouted.

"I'm not saying your crazy. Rekax. You just might need therapy for your hallucinations." Shane said. He is not helping.

"Shane quiet! I just don't believe that Sarah Jane was trying to electrify the TV."

"So she needs therapy for her hallucinations." Shane said and took me out of the room for a "chat".

Eve's POV

Urgh I hate them sometimes! They know what Sarah Jane can do, why the hell are they dismissing it? The crackling started again and I turn and Sarah Jane is at it again. Oh right so start when Claire and Shane are out of the room but stop it when they go out. In a fit of anger I kicked Sarah Jane and she instantly started crying and screaming.

I gasped. How could I have done that?

"OMG Sarah-Jane I am so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you!" I said, hugging her but she pushed me away and cried for Amelie. Thank god she doesn't come till tommorow or I'm dead. Claire and Shane come in to hear what the noise is about.

"Why is Sarah Jane crying?" Shane asked.

"I don't know." I lied. "I think she got shocked or something." Claire must have heard or seen something because she looked out the peephole.

"Well whatever it is, make her stop crying because Amelie's coming!" Claire said. I cursed and went to try and get Sarah Jane to stop crying.

"Stop crying please?" I asked her. It was no use. The door knocked. Claire sent me a nervous look then went to the front door and answered.

"Why is Sarah-Jane crying?" I heard Amelie say.

"She must have got an electric shock on the TV. Well thats what Eve said anyway." Claire said. Amelie pushed past her and went to the kid and picked her up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I begged Sarah-Jane not to say anything.

"Eve kicked me!" She cried. Amelie turned to me with red in her eyes and fangs coming down.

I was in big trouble.

**If any of you read my Authors Note then again I am terribly sorry for not updating but I shall be making more cchapters more frequently now :)**

**Hope you like this and Review!**

**Lilly xx**


	8. Sarah Jane gets taken from Glass House

Chapter 8 of Lost Child

Amelie's POV

The meeting had thankfully ended early so I went to the Glass House to pick up Sarah Jane. Oliver was being completely pig-headed and Myrnin was just being annoying as usual.

As my limo driver pulled up and he helped me out - I didn't need it but it was nice - I heard crying. Hopefully it was just because the children hadn't given her, her food or bottle but I shook it off and went to the door and knocked it. Little Claire came to the door.

"Why is Sarah-Jane crying?" I asked.

"She must have got a shock from the TV." Claire said. She is terrible at lying. Before she could stop me from entering and I pushed past her when she tried to stop me and went in. I instantly went to Sarah-Jane and picked her up.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Eve kicked me!" Sarah Jane cried. I feel my anger flare as I look at Eve. My fangs come down and I feel my eyes turn red.

"You what?" I demanded of her.

"It was an accident! Well she was going to crawl across the room to the sofa and I must have not seen her or anythinga and must have kicked her when I started walking." Eve said. I could easily tell she was lying.

"No, thats not what happened! I was playing with the remote and you was arguing with Claire and Shane and they went then you kicked me!" She cried. I glared fiercely at Eve.

"Well? Is that true?" I demanded of her.

"Well kinda but you have got to see what she was doing! She was facing the TV and I think she was trying to electrify it or something cos there was this crackling and-" I cut her off.

"Enough! I have heard enough about you accusing her of witchcraft or from being from a different planet. Yes the mind thing is strange but I want to hear no more of your talk of her supposed powers. Eve you will be punished." I said.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You do not hit or kick a child." I said.

"But she stopped when Shane and Claire came and Shane said I needed therapy because apparently I was hallucinating. But I wasn't! She started again when they left."

"So you hit her?" I ask, venom dripping from my words.

"Well yeah but I didn't mean to! I said sorry." Eve said. I hugged Sarah-Jane and shushed her to quieten her cries.

"Who else can look after her if I cannot trust her with you lot?" I asked. "First you let her almost get run over and now you assault her." I said, remembering the event 3 years ago.

"That wasn't our fault by the way. And she didn't die so yeah." Shane said.

"And what if she hadn't threw that truck away? What if she was just a normal little girl with no powers?" I asked him.

"Yeah well that would be different..." He started.

"She would be dead!" I said.

"She could have been small enough to fit under the truck so it wouldn't run over her." Claire said.

"Hush Claire." I said. She crossed her arms.

"Well yeah she would be dead but she's not and she's alive so it's fine." Shane said. I glared at him. I heard Eve make a move and my gaze snapped back to her.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Your coming with me and I am not leaving Sarah Jane here again. You might accidently stab her or get her run over again." I said and walked past them and looked back at Eve to make sure she was following then left the house.

Claire's POV

I watched as Eve left and sent her a nervous look, worried for what punishment Amelie would give her. It would probably be severe because Amelie really cares for Sarah-Jane. I looked at Shane. He went to go to the kitchen.

"You know this is mostly your fault. If you hadn't said she was seeing things then she wouldn't have kicked the kid." I said.

"You saidd she was seeing things as well. So dont blame this on me." Shane said.

"You said she needed therapy." I said.

"It was you who didn't believe her in the first place." Shane said.

"What are you talking about?" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Michael with a sports bottle.

"Umm... Nothing much." I said. Michael looked around.

"Where's Eve?" Michael asked.

"Um... Work?" I suggested.

"Its Friday. She doesn't work today." Michael said. I looked at Shane but he shrugged and swigged at the can of pop. "Where is she?"

"Well... You know Sarah Jane? Well she... Um... Well she apparently did something and now she has gone with Amelie because she kicked Sarah Jane." I said, awkwardly.

"She what? How can you say that?" Michael asked.

"Would Amelie have come round and been pissed off otherwise? You should have heard the kid man, she was screaming." Shane said.

"Maybe that was because Claire was near her." Michael said.

"Hey!" I objected.

"Claire wasn't in the room." Shane said. "She must have got pissed off after Claire said Eve needed therpy." I punched him. "Ow!"

"_You _said that. Don't blame this on me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Whatever where is she now?"Michael asked.

"I guess Founder's Square." I said. Michael disappeared out the door before either me or Shane could say anything else. Shane sighed.

"I guess we are going as well. Don't want anything happening to him." Shane said and his keys and went out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Eve's POV**

I was sitting in Amelie's office the Ice Queen not here yet while Sarah Jane played with things on her desk.

"Your mom won't like that." I said. Sarah Jane looked up and her eyes are so blue.

"You kicked me." She said.

"I already said that was an accident. And aren't you a bit tall for a 3 year old?" I asked. She did seem to be growing fast.

"I am actually 5 years old." She said. I blinked.

"Right... How do you do that? Make memories by touching? Or are you some creepy vampire or something that can do that. No offense but I don't think you are from a different planet. You were probably just abandoned." I said. Sarah Jane shrugged.

"I don't know how I do the 'memory thing' but I know I am from a different planet. I have read and vampires cannot reproduce." She said. "So I can't be an offspring of a vampire." Sarah Jane said.

"Right well before your mom comes back could you tell her that it was an accident? Please? It really was I would never do that and I will never do it again." I said. Sarah Jane shrugged. "Please?"

"Are you scared of Mommy?" She asked.

"Well not normally but when she's like this kinda." I said. "Aren't you? She is a vampire." Sarah Jane shook her head. She was gonna speak again then Amelie came in.

"Sarah Jane get down from the desk. And you. Have you figured out what you are going to say?" She asked turning to me. I glanced at Sarah Jane but she's playing with blocks.

"It was really an accident. I swear I didn't mean it. It will never happen again." I said.

"I don't believe you." Amelie said. "You do not kick a child."

"Mommy it really was an accident. She was going to kick the pillow. She must have missed." Sarah Jane said. Amelie looked over at Sarah Jane.

"Really? You don't have to defend her. If she did mean it she will be punished." Amelie said firmly.

"I am not defending her. She really did mean to kick the pillow. Right Eve?" Sarah Jane asked. I nodded feeling a flood of relief.

Amelie took a breath. "Fine. Your friends are here to collect you. If you do this again you will be punished and it will be severe." I nodded.

"Thanks." I got up and hurriedly left.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelies POV<strong>

I sat down at my desk taking an unnecessary breath and drinking from the cup left on my desk. I looked over at Sarah Jane.

"Why did you defend her?" I asked. She looked up.

"I didn't. There was a pillow and she went to kick it." She said.

"Do not lie. I know she didn't mean to kick the pillow. There was no pillow. Now answer the question." I said. Sarah Jane stared back at me.

"She was annoyed at her friends." She said.

"Why?" I am not usually interested but I wanted to know this one time.

"I was making the television explode." She said.

I sighed. "Right." I picked up a pen and started writing and signing sheets.

"Can I go out?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked not believing her.

"It's morning. I want to see Oliver." She said.

"No. That's final. Stay here." I said.

"I want to see him! He won't hurt me." She said.

"No! Do not keep asking me I do not have unlimited patience. " I said.

"I can defend myself." She said. She lifted her hand and it sparked red and purple. She thrust her hand out and a blinding red flash happened and when it went one of the big chairs by my desk was thrown to the other side of the room. "I will be fine." She got up and left closing the door. I didn't know what to say but I had noticed she has grown considerably.

The maid came and the guards had come forward. "It's fine." I said. "Right the chair." She went over and pulled the chair up which was quite heavy for her and dragged it over to the desk. "Bring me another drink." She nodded and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

I was in my office when Amelie's adopted child came in.

"Hello." She said sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm busy."

"I came to see how you are. Mommy allowed me since I have been with her for a long while." Sarah Jane said.

"Well I'm fine. Now go." I said dismissing her.

"Nice office you have here. What do you do when you are not in here?" She asked.

"I told you to leave." I said.

"I asked a question." She said.

"Do not speak to me like that. I told you to leave. Now go." I said. She was already getting on my nerves.

"Like what? I didn't say it in any type of voice. I just asked a question. " Sarah Jane said.

"And I am ordering you to leave. Now go." I said the pen starting to crack.

"What do you do when you are not in here." She asked.

"Does your mother not teach you any manners? Go NOW." The pen snapped and I threw it away.

"You seem stressed." She said.

"How very observamt of you." I said sarcastically.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No!" I half shouted. "Get out now."

"But-" she began but never finished. I pinned her against the wall by her shoulders.

"Get out. You may be Amelie's child but that doesn't mean you can pester and order others around. Now get out and stay out." I said quietly.

Sarah Jane is quiet for a moment. "You really are stressed. You need to take a break." She said. I banged her against the wall. "Did you hear-" A piercing sound started up deafeningly loud. I dropped the girl and covered my ears. The sound stopped. I looked up at the kid.

"What do you do when you are not at work?" She asked. She is not going to stop answering that question.

"I work in the cafe. Then I get away from the likes you until I feel like it." I said.

"Wow. That is amazing. I just play games and be babysitted. Must be nice having all that coffee. Keeps you awake." Sarah Jane said. "You want to play a game?"

"No. Go away. I mean it." I said. She sighed then shrugged.

"Fine. I will see around." She walked out closing the door.

I stared after her in disbelief. "How...?" I ignored that question and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth bur now I am back! I had College but now I am on a holiday until September so I shall be posting more reguarly.<strong>

**Hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Lilly x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Myrnin's POV**

I have finished feeding my pet when I hear footsteps and a heartbeat coming closer. Then a little girl appears.

"Hello. Who might you be?" I asked curiously.

"Sarah Jane. Who are you?" She asked. I remembered a time when I was in a Meeting with Amelie and Michael came in. He said Sarah Jane.

"Are you the child from the Court room?" I asked.

"I was small then. Everyone was just discovering about me." She said.

"My my you do grow fast. How old are you now?" I asked. She seemed to be only a baby a few days ago.

"5." She said. "But I guess my body hasn't caught up with my age." She said.

"5 years? How long ago was you an infant?" I asked. 5 years have not passed; or maybe they have I just haven't been paying attention.

"About a week and 5 days." Sarah Jane said. She shrugged. "Give or take."

I blinked. "You do grow fast."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Myrnin, my dear. I am a friend of Amelie's." I said bowing slightly.

"Wow. I know her! She's my mom. She found me one day on her doorstep and took care of me. She's very nice." She said. I didn't say anything for a moment then cleared my throat.

"So your her daughter in a way?" I asked. She nodded. "Right... She never told me that." Come to think of it she never tells me anything. "Well would you like to see my pet?" I asked. Sarah Jane nodded. I went to go and fetch him. I came back amd she was looking at the beakers. "Here." I said. She looked up and jumped.

"Oh my god... Um... I don't really like them. To be honest with you. They are the demon back where I live." She said backing away.

"The demon?" I asked quite confused.

"Yes. They eat us and once made us slaves. My people defeated them though. They are not around anymore." She said.

"I have never heard that tale, my dear. Here just hold him; he's not a demon." I said taking a step towards her. A flash momentarily blinded me and my pet had gone. I looked for my pet everywhere then found my pet barely alive. I put my pet back in the cage.

I came back out. "What was that?!"

"I am sorry I was scared. I didn't mean to. Sometimes I get scared and stuff happens." Sarah Jane said. I blinked away the after image once it had gone I stepped up to her.

"Can I see?" I asked for her hand. She held her hand out and a red sparking ball of what I could call power appeared. I touched it and it disappeared. I held my arm. It hurt.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"A distant planet. I guess they wanted to protect me so they brought here." Sarah Jane said.

"Which planet?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know... Exactly. We travel." Sarah Jane said. "I do remember just do not know the name. I don't think it has a name."

"So you came here?" I asked.

"It's isolated." She shrugged and went to look around.

"Yes it is. One moment." I said going to another part of my lab. I looked at my arm to see what was causing the pain but there was nothing there. Just slight blood specs from somewhere I can't remember. I ripped open my sleeve and there is this strange symbol with circles and wavy lines and dots. I don't recognise it but it must have happened when I touched the power ball. I got a knife and sliced open my arms on the symbol and blood poured out then healed. The symbol stayed intact. "Oh my..." I said to myself. I also noted my blood was a little lighter. I sliced my arm again. The blood poured out dark then went lighter and the symbol stayed intact. I sighed and went out to the little girl.

"Sarah Jane was it?" I asked.

"Yes. You have nice equipment here. Where did you get it from?"

"Well I borrowed it and some I brought. Not many... May I see your arm?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just want to see something don't worry." I reassured her. I held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve. She had the symbol but with a different design.

"It's on everyone that's like me. It identifies or does something. I think it is to prove that I am not from this planet." She said.

"I already knew that." I smiled slightly ran a finger down her arm. It was smooth not like those inky things humans seem to be into. "Thank you. I just need to go somewhere. Please don't break anything?" Sarah Jane nodded eagerly.

"Of course." She said. I nodded and ran out to Claire's house.

I banged on the door. A few seconds of no-one coming I banged again. "Claire! I need to talk to you!" I shouted. The door opened. "Can I come in?" I asked the blonde boy forgetting his name.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to talk to my assistant!" I said hurriedly.

"It's fine, Michael. Uh come in Myrnin." I pushed past Michael and dragged Claire into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Have you heard of a little girl called Sarah Jane?" I asked.

"Yeah we had to babysit her. Don't bring her around her she won't stop crying." She said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that she's 5 now but I asked her to conjour up what she did in my lab and I may or may not have touched it and now look!" I said pulling up my sleeve and showing the symbol.

"Whoa." Claire said touching the intricate patterns. "When did this appear?"

"After I had maybe touched her little power thing. Then my arm started to hurt and my blood is getting lighter." I said.

"Its not actually your blood though." Claire said. I rolled my eyes.

"No time to get technical now! Look!" I grabbed a knife and sliced my arm and Claire gasped and covered her mouth.

"Myrnin don't do that! I don't want blood all over the floor!" She said. I sighed.

"Look." I sliced my arm again and dark blood came out then went lighter. "My blood is getting lighter and the symbol stays the same." I said.

"Right. Um... Maybe you should ask her about it? Does she have the same as you?" Claire asked.

"Yes she has the same but a different pattern. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting water. I need it." Claire said. I sighed.

"Well could you be of any help?" I asked.

"Well I could try looking it up but I doubt the Internet will be of any use." Claire said.

"Well of course not, the Interweb is new. Books have been around for centuries. Look it up in them." I said.

"Internet. And it is of some use." Claire said.

"Anyway I need to go back to her I left her in my lab." I said.

"You left her alone?! She could have accidentally set fire to herself or the place!" Claire said.

"Oh hush she is more intelligent than that." I said dismissing her. "Bye!"

"Myrnin!" Claire called but I had already closed the door. She opened it. "I need a picture of it."

"Whatever for?"

Claire sighed. "So I can look it up."

"How will you do that?" I asked. Claire took my arm and using her techie thing made a picture.

"Okay bye." Claire closed the door. I will never understand that device. But anyway I need to speak with the child's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Founder's Square<strong>

"I demand to see Amelie." I said to her receptionist.

"I'm sorry she is busy." She said.

"It's important!" I said.

"So is her work. She is with someone you will have to wait." She said.

"I am more important." I said.

"Sit down." She said.

'Amelie! I need to speak with you!" I shouted.

"Sit down now!" The receptionist said.

"It's fine Bizzie. Come in stop making so much noise. " Amelie said. I smiled and went in. That always worked. Inside the one who Amelie was 'busy' with is at her desk.

"Hi Ollie." I said.

"Go away." He said.

"Aww why? You do like my company." I said.

"Don't start. What do you want, Myrnin I'm busy." Amelie asked standing by her desk.

"What were you busy with?" I asked smirking at Oliver.

"Myrnin. Tell me now or leave." Amelie said.

"You do like my company don't you?" I asked Oliver patting him. A sharp pain and a crack sounded. "OW! Amelie, Oliver broke my wrist!"

"Serves you right." Oliver said getting up amd going over to the window. "Don't touch me again."

Amelie sighed. "You'll survive. Now what do you want." She asked.

"Punish him. He injured your dear friend." I said my wrist healed but it still hurt.

"I will punish you if you don't leave." Amelie said.

"Okay okay. Well you know your daughter..." I began.

"What about here?" Amelie asked. I could tell she stiffened. Even Oliver looked over. Nothing much interested him.

"Well she almost killed my pet and I asked her to produce what she did and I may or not not have touched it and now something happening." I said.

"Like what?" Amelie asked.

I pulled up my sleeve to show her the symbol. "Its bigger." I said. Amelie stared down at the pattern.

"Where is she now?" Amelie asked not saying her name but I knew who she meant.

"At my lab. She seems perfectly comfortable." I said. Amelie ran a finger down the pattern.

"You had said it had gotten bigger." She said.

"Yes it was much smaller before." I said.

"Have you told anyone?" Oliver asked.

"I told Claire." I said. Oliver scoffed.

"What will she do about it?" He asked.

"Well ... she could explain why it's spreading." I said.

"Your infected. Thats why it's spreading." Oliver said.

"No I meant it has spread to you." I said. Amelie looked up at Oliver and he frowned then looked at his arm.

There was the symbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg what has happened! Anyway 2 chapters to make up for disappearing. <strong>

**Hope you like! Review!**

**Lilly x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oliver's POV**

I went down to Myrnin's lab where Amelie's kid was . She was playing with bubbling chemicals.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Sarah Jane looked up.

"Well I saw notes on this experiment Myrnin is doing so I have tried it out myself. He couldn't do it a few times but I think I am close to it." She said. She added a bit of the blue liquid and the greenish liquid and then there was smoke and a popping sound.

"Right. Do you know what this is?" I asked showing her my arm. She stared at it for a bit saying nothing. "Well? Say something!"

"Um... Your not supposed to have that." She said.

"Really I never knew." I said sarcastically.

"No... I mean I saw it Myrnin but his was... Um... Never mind." She said and went back to the experiment.

"Sarah Jane?" Myrnin's voice sounded.

"Down here!" She called. Myrnin came down and froze at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I told you not to touch anything." I smirked a little. Finally she has got in trouble.

"No you said not to break anything. Nothing's broken. Anyway I have been trying out the experiment you have been trying and I think I have done it. You put too much of this orange liquid in." Sarah Jane said.

"What?" Myrnin asked going up to her and fiddling with the stuff.

"Never mind that what about the marks on my arm?" I demanded.

"It'll be fine." Sarah Jane said.

"Leave her alone. If she says it is fine then its fine." Myrnin said. I glared at the child. She pointed out what chemicals she had used.

"What if it appears on your mom?" I said. Sarah Jane shook her head.

"You touched Myrnin when he was in the after effects of touching my spell." Sarah Jane said. I glared daggers at Myrnin but he just smirked at me.

"How do I get it off?" I asked.

"How do I know? I am only 5 and a half." She said.

"You were 5." Myrnin said.

"I'm halfway to 6." She said. Myrnin blinked.

"My lord...' I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I ascended the steps and left slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelie's POV<strong>

I am at my house tidying Sarah Jane's bed. She hadn't played with the toys Claire and the others had brought her or maybe she had cleared them away. I straightened her pillow then asked the servant to vaccum the carpet.

I went downstairs and made myself a drink. I took it into the office and made a drink. I glanced out of the window; its getting dark. I hope Myrnin will keep Sarah Jane there she can't possibly take care of herself out there on her own. I continued working.

A few hours later I heard a commotion on my streets and turned around. The curtains hadn't been opened but I could vampires 2 of them were crowding around someone. I pulled back the curtain and my blood froze.

It was Sarah Jane. I could hear her telling them to get away but they weren't listening. I would usually leave them to it but I could leave her. Sarah Jane then put her hands together and rubs them then flung her hands out. The resulting effect was a bright red blast like a shockwave. I covered my eyes. When the shockwave cleared the vampires were gone.

I went outside.

"Sarah Jane?" I asked. She looked towards me before fainting. I caught her before she fell and quickly brought her in before prying eyes could see.

I laid her down on her bed and smoothed out her hair. That couldn't have happened, I thought. Probably magic...

"It's was not magic." Oliver said behind me. I spun around.

"How did you hear me?" I asked.

"You were speaking aloud. I saw it from the coffee shop... and heard it. Blasted in a couple of windows." Oliver said. "Don't try to deny it now, what more proof do you need?"

I sighed. "But she is just a child." I said firmly.

"Yes a child that ages every week as far as I can tell and has special powers." Oliver said crossing his arms.

"Probably an experiment." I said.

"When are you going to stop denying it?" Oliver asked. "For God's sake that memory thing she did when she was a baby must have been a clue."

"Its a science experiment. Now you weren't invited in and I surely did not give you permission so get out." I said.

"No." He said.

"Now. Or I will have you thrown out." I said more firmly.

"Try." He said.

"Oliver...?" A small voice said from the bed.

"Sarah Jane you must sleep." I said. She sat up. Come to think of it her hair is longer and more waves in it and she did seem taller.

"Hello Oliver." She said.

"Hello. Nice job in demonstrating your powers." He said.

"They were attacking me and I could... Get what they were going to do. I had to do it. No biggie." She said.

"Sarah Jane, your heart is beating really fast. You must rest." I said gently pushing her down. She pushed her arm away.

"I can show you I have powers." Sarah Jane said. She focused on a book on the desk... and all of the sudden it started to float. I stared at it hardly believing. Oliver is tranfixed as well. The book started spinning and flipping and she levitated it up to the ceiling still doing the little acrobats. Then she lowered it.

"See?" She said.

"I..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"Childs play. Try something else. Something heavier." Oliver said. Sarah Jane and then _Oliver _started floating. "Hey! Stop that I didn't mean me!" It was quite amusing.

Sarah Jane laughed and put him down. He thoroughly glared at her then levitated the wardrobe. It wobbled it a bit then she put it back down.

"See? I have powers." She said.

"I knew that from the start. It was your mother who was in denial." Oliver said.

"Fine you have powers. But try to control them. Now sleep. I will see you in the morning." I said lying her down pulling the duvet up and turning off the light and closed the door then went downstairs Oliver following me.

'You don't believe her. You still don't believe her." Oliver said.

"Of course I believe her." I said. "Now please leave. Sarah Jane needs her sleep and I will speak to you in the morning. Bye bye." I said moving him towards the door then closing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go sorry about it being a little late but hope you like Iit! Hoping to do the next chapter in the morning when I wake up :) <strong>

**Review :)**

**Lilly x**


	12. Sarah Jane gets taken to Work

Amelie

"Sarah Jane?" I called. No answer. I called again and searching and listening for any movement. I searched upstairs then heard the front door open.

Sarah Jane now the size of a 8 year old came through. "Where have you been?"

"To Oliver's. Then to Myrnins." She said.

"You do not leave this house when I am not here. I have said this multiple times and keep disobeying me." This is the 3rd time she had gone out. One of the times she even when out at night.

"Well what am I supposed to do here? I have read every book in this house watched every program on every channel and done everything in this house. I'm _bored." _Sarah Jane complained.

"Well you will just have to find something else to do. You are not allowed out." I said.

"Can't I come with you to work?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No. There is to be no children there. And no-one is to know you belong to me." I said. Sarah Jane shrugged.

"Find no-one will know." She said. "I just need something to do."

"There will be nothing to do where I work." I said.

"I could explore." She said.

"No exploring. You stay with me." I said sighing.

"So I can come?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes but only because you won't be quiet about it. Get yourself presentable I will leave in 10 minutes." I said leaving.

* * *

><p><span>Sarah Jane<span>

I smiled and ran upstairs to my room and ran a brush through my dark brown hair and changed clothes from the spilled chemicals from my visit to Myrnin's. I washed my face then went downstairs went Amelie was waiting.

"Come on or I am going to be late." She said. I got my shoes or boots on and my coat that had wolves on then followed her outside to a waiting limousine. The guy in black opened the door and I got in first and sat down.

"Cozy in here." I said as Amelie sat down.

"Yes. Put on your seatbelt." She said. I sighed and did as I was told.

"Who are your guards?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said.

"I want to know."

"Well you won't so quiet and sit still." She snapped at me. I stared out the window I couldn't see out of and crossed my arms. "Your arms are glowing." I glanced down and calmed myself down.

We sat in silence for what felt like ages and then the car came to a stop. The guards got out and opened the door for us - well Amelie - and I followed her to a huge building. We went inside and I got a few looks. Nobody here seemed to be in a happy mood. I had noticed that ages ago. No-one seemed to smile and absolutely no-one went out after night but that was because of the vampires.

I followed Amelie upstairs and to a room with opened itself. Walking in I found more guards had opened it. Amelie motioned to a chair. "Sit and keep quiet. And when the meeting is finished don't talk about it to anyone." She said. I shrugged. "Sarah Jane." She said firmly.

"Alright." I said and took out a drawing pad. I had went onto the Internet at Claire's house and had learned to draw there and Claire had said I am now an artist. I started drawing the room and then Oliver came in. He glared at me.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

"She's staying here because she keeps wandering off." Amelie said.

"Have you got anything out of her that happened?" He asked. Amelie sighed.

"Just relax. It's just a marking nothing happened that is slowly killing you. Now just sit down and wait till the end of the meeting." She said. I went back to my drawing but felt Oliver still glaring at me.

Next came in Myrnin and he didn't seem any worse for wear with his mark.

"Hello Sarah Jane, how are you today?" He asked sitting next to me.

"I'm okay thank you." I replied.

"What are you drawing?" He asked.

"Just the room." I said. I drew the pillar and the curtains, then the walls. I considered drawing the occupants but decided against it. Maybe Oliver wouldn't like me drawing him, glaring at me.

Other people came in and took their seat and Amelie started the meeting. Halfway through I finished the drawing and started to colour but I hadn't brought any with me. "Damn." I said to myself. I got the ink pen Amelie had been using and coloured the blue sky and the curtains. I had got halfway down the curtains when Amelie took the pen off me.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." I didn't listen to her. I huffed. I looked around the room. Two pillars by the windows, white walls, dark blue carpet, a long polished brown wooden table with chairs on each side. I decided to levitate the papers by Amelie. They fluttered then my hand was slammed down.

"Ow!" I pulled my hand away.

"Just sit still." Amelie said.

"Why is she doing here?" Someone asked. A guy in Mayor clothes.

"Never mind. Back to the matter at hand..." Amelie said and the guy quietened.

"This is boring." Myrnin said. Oliver glared at Myrnin.

"Well no-one asked you to come. So shut it or leave." He said. An idea came to mind. I smiled a bit and wrote down on a pad of sketch paper: -Distract Amelie so I can go out and explore.- I folded it up and passed it to Myrnin. He smirked. Amelie watched me carefully. She carried on talking. Myrnin screwed up the paper and threw it at Oliver. Oliver growled and glared at Amelie. She ignored him.

"Amelie." Myrnin said. She ignored him. "Amelie."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oliver keeps growling. It is getting quite hard to concentrate on you speaking." He said. She sighed.

"Oliver be quiet." She said. Oliver's eyes went red. Myrnin threw another paper ball at Oliver who caught it. Amelie sent a look to me to me, a look that she _knew_ I was the cause of this. Myrnin kept throwing paper balls from the pad and then Oliver snapped. He slammed Myrnin up against the wall and growled that he would rip his head off. I cleared my throat and bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"And I'll tear your friend apart as well." Oliver growled.

"You won't." Amelie said matter of factly. While Amelie was distracted, I slipped under the table and crawled till I got to the end and slipped out the door while the guard was busy restraining Oliver. I dusted myself off then wandered down the hall. I could still hear them yelling. I went up the stairs and checked the doors and peeked in some rooms and then kept exploring.

"Your a little lost aren't you?"

* * *

><p><span>Amelie<span>

"Myrnin and Oliver stop fighting!" I demanded. Oliver stepped away but not before Myrnin punched him. Oliver maybe would have killed him if not for my guard holding him back. There had to be two of them. Myrnin smirked and laughed then sat down.

"I've stopped fighting. Ask Oliver to do the same." He said. I glared at him.

"Your not getting off lightly." I said. Oliver shook the guards off and went to sit down glaring daggers at him. I glanced to Sarah Jane... But she wasn't there. I glared at Myrnin and he pretended he was fascinated with the child's drawing. I went on with the meeting but couldn't keep my mind off Sarah Jane.

20 minutes later the mmeeting was adjourned and I went out dragging Myrnin. "Where is she?" I hissed.

"I have no idea. She ... Just wanted me to distract everyone." He said. I pushed him towards the stairs to the ground floor.

"Find her and bring her back to me. If she is harmed I will hold you personally responsible." I said and left him and got in my limousine and drove back to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note- Again sorry for disappearing I had College then some work I had to do and then I couldn't think of what to happen for the next chapter. Something is going to happen next chapter it isn't just going to be slightly uneventful story :) Hope you like!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah Jane

"Your a little lost, aren't you?" I turned around and saw a pale guy standing there.

"Hello." I said. "And no. I'm not lost. I'm just wandering around because I'm bored. My mom's downstairs." I said. The man smiled.

"Your mom? Who is your mom?"

Sally Morgan." I said. I was gonna say Claire was my mom but then it probably wouldn't have made me rpopular among them.

"Well... She is going to miss you terribly." He smiled showing fangs. I swallowed.

"She won't. She won't have to. The Founder is my Protector you will have to answer to her if you are gonna kill me." I said. The man laughed.

"Who says I am gonna kill you? I'm just gonna take you somewhere nice." He said.

"Your not." I said surprised at the steadiness of my voice.

"Really? And what are you going to do to stop it? Your not a vampire." He said walking towards me. I backed up a little.

"I have powers. You don't want to mess with me." I said closing my hands into fists. The guy scoffed.

"Yeah right. Come here, little girl." He reached out towards and I flung out my arms and he flew several metres hitting and knocking unconscious. All the statues, vases and papers anything not bolted down was smashed on the floor. The world went blurry then I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in Space above the Earth<span>

Mariliza typed into into the Mainframe trying to track the where the pod had landed. She and others from the planet Messaline had tracked the pod to a planet called Earth. She had been taken there for safe keeping and now she was becoming of maturity they needed to find her and bring her back. The Mainframe scanned the planet from the Pole to Pole.

"Psyonic activity dectected." The Mainframe reported.

"Take me there." Mariliza said. The engines fired up and Mariliza put up the shields and then held on. The ship shuddered as it entered the atmosphere and grew very bright outside. The bright light gave way to sky and Ship travelled to the destination. Mariliza engaged invisibility and went to report to everyone else.

Mariliza walked to Reth's room and knocked the door. "Come."

Mariliza walked in. Padme was in there as well. "We are descending to an Earth town called Morganville. The species there are human and vampire. Get the perception filters ready."

"Yes our leader." They said. She went to the next room which housed Heaven and Anton. She informed them and told them to inform everyone else. She then went back to the bridge and to a section of floor. "Reflection." The floor melted away and became a reflective mirror. Her blue-ish skin looked worse than before and her golden hair hung low. Her eyes which changed with her mood looked a hopeful yellow. She turned to the outside where they were approaching their destination.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p><span>Myrnin<span>

I had searched the Ground and First floors and couldn't find her. I would search the other floors but they were for the Founder and they were guarded. I didn't want to upset Amelie anymore. I suddenly heard a whooshing sound and several crashes and smashed pottery up on the Fourth floor. _Screw Amelie's orders this time. _I thought and raced upstairs. I was just in time to see a tall vampire get knocked unconscious and Sarah Jane lose consciousness. I caught her before she fell and quickly checked her over. Heart still beating, check. Still breathing, check. Still warm, check. Amelie will be pleased. I picked up Sarah Jane and stepped over the fall vampire and rushed to Amelie's place.

At Amelie's I knocked on the door aand Amelie opened it. She took Sarah Jane from me and nodded. "Thnak you. You may go." She closed the door. I decided not to remind her of my punishment. Maybe she would forget about it. I ran back to the lab.

* * *

><p><span>Amelie <span>

I took Sarah Jane upstairs to her bedroom and lay her down, taking off her shoes and coat. I brushed her hair and tucked her in. A few minutes later Sarah Jane woke up.

"Wow! I wasn't sure I could that- Oh. Hi mom." She said, sitting up.

"What did I tell you about wandering off?" I said.

"Sorry. But I didn't get killed." Sarah Jane said.

"That's not the point. If you keep doing this and passing out maybe you won't wake up again." I said.

"I'll be fine. I just use up all my powers at once. They return though." Sarah Jane said. I sighed.

"You are not going out again. I am taking you to the Glass House when I go out and maybe Oliver will come out and demand that you do something about his marks. I don't know. But your not coming out with me again." I said firmly.

"But Amelie please I won't wonder off again I promise and I won't use my powers again. I go crazy not being able to do anything all day please can I come?" Sarah Jane pleaded.

"No. It's just for this week, I will think about it next week. Now get some rest." I adjusted her duvet and went out the room.

* * *

><p><span>At the Spaceship<span>

Mariliza, Padme, Reth, Anton and Heaven set the perception filters down. Mariliza checked them for anything that might hinder their working. "Have they been charged?" She asked.

"Yes." Reth said. "May I ask what shall we go as? Because I have checked Earth records and vampires and humans are the same."

"Humans." Mariliza said. "We might blend in better. Choose your form and wait for me outside." She said. They all bowed their head and programmed the filters then put them on, then went outside. She tapped on the Mainframe and and programmed the Ship to blend in with the background. Then she programmed the filter, put it on and went outside.

Outside was hot. The filter helped them breathe but they were used to cooler climates.

"Look at this." They all looked at the sign but meant nothing since none of them put any Earth language. The tracker beeped pointing into the town. "She's this way." Mariliza said leading the way. They kept walking the device leading them to where the offspring had landed. "Split up. If we continue like this we will draw attention." The rest nodded and went their separate ways. Mariliza carried on walking but then the tracker lost the signal. She shook it but it couldn't regain the signal. "The fluid must have been used up." She said. She sent a mental message to the rest of them to look for her and carried on in the direction the device had lost the signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was probably not the best of endings to a chapter and some parts maybe lame but review if you liked it and any ideas for the next chapter is much appreciated thanks. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you the the reviews I didn't get... Not one. But this story shall come to an end soon so yeah... I shall be writing my next one. Review please.

* * *

><p><span>Claire<span>

I was busy washing up and I had just put the last plate on the drainer when the door knocked. I took off the washing up gloves and unlocked and opened the door. Outside stood a tall-ish guy with very blue eyes.

"Um... Hello." I said. The man stared at me. Then he got out what looked like a phone but more round. "What- Hey!" I protested when he flashed the phone thing at me. I covered my eyes. When the flash had gone and I could see again, he was pressing buttons.

"Language assimilated." The phone thing said.

"Sorry I came from a different part of Earth. My name is Anton. What is yours?" He asked. I blinked.

"Um... Claire. Do you want to come in?" I asked. He walked in pushing past me a bit.

"So um... What do you want? Because no-one really comes here unless we're in trouble or they need something." I said. Well that is how its been. No-one had really come around for a social call.

"I am looking for a child. She crashed her many Earth days ago. Or years I don't know. Have you seen her?" Anton asked. _Okay...__ He is really not from around here_, I thought.

"Um... Well I wouldn't say crashed but there is this little girl called Sarah Jane that the Founder adopted. Are you talking about her?" I asked. Anton thought for a moment.

"Can she do this?" He asked then levitated the coffee table. I blinked.

"Um... Maybe? Why do you want her for?" I asked.

"She doesn't belong on this planet. She was taken here when she was small to protect from what was going on, on my planet. I detected psyonic activity which means she has to come back and learn how to control her powers." Anton said. I blinked again.

"Um... Okay. Just wait here." I said. "Would you like a drink?" I asked. That's a stupid question, I thought. He's an alien maybe the "Earth " water would burn him or something. But Anton shook his head. "Okay I will be right back." I headed out of the room and upstairs. Damn... I thought. Shane is out, Eve's at work and Michael... I have no idea where he has gone. So I went into my room and speed dialed Amelie. She picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi... Um have you got Sarah Jane with you?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because this guy called Anton, who is not from around here came to my house and said she needed to be taken back to her planet to learn to control her powers whatever that means." I said. "And something about psyonic."

"Don't tell him he's here. Just keep him there for a few minutes. I will be coming." She said and hung up. I sighed and fell back on my bed. Then a knock came on my door. I went and opened it and there stood Anton. Doesn't he know what wait there means?

"Is she here?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No but the Founder's coming to speak with you. Just stay here a bit." I said.

"She is here, Mainframe detected activity. And your saying shes not." He said. I looked at his eyes. I could have sworn they were deep blue before, now they are lighter.

"Um, well the Founder just wants to speak with you. She's not in this house." I said.

"Is she in this town?" He asked.

"Maybe. Why don't you talk to the Founder when she gets here?" I asked backing up. Anton suddenly seemed intimidating.

"I'm asking you. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in this town but I don't know where." I said. He looked like he was about to hit me but an invisible force pinned me against the wall by my neck. Anton came forward the pressure got tighter.

"Where is she? Your not being truthful." He said.

"Put her down. Now." A feminine voice said. Anton looked around and finally Amelie had come. Anton put me down - well dropped me - and I gasped for air.

* * *

><p><span>Sarah Jane<span>

Amelie said she had to go out and help Claire with something so again I was left to entertain myself. What she said last night about me being housebound was entirely not fair. The towns people should be more friendly.

So I decided not to stay here and I climbed out the window as the front door was guarded and slid down the drain pipe. It was fun, I wanted to do that again. But I decided later. Since Oliver kept pestering Amelie about the marks I am going to see if I can get rid of them. I walked to Common Grounds and walked through the door that went _ping_ and carried onto Oliver's office.

I went in without knocking. "Hello." I said, taking a seat.

"What do you want? And have you ever heard of knocking?" He asked.

"Yes but you wouldn't have let me in. So anyway I have come to get rid of your marking that might start to burn and itch in a bit." I said. Oliver looked up at me.

"And how would you do that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I can try. If the something doesn't work I'll try another something." I said.

"I'm not your experiment." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"The markings identify you as an inhabitant of wherever I come from. And soon other inhabitants will come and ind me and bring me back - maybe - so unless you want to be identified and taken back then they do stuff and horrible things you might want them removed." I said, not entirely making sense to myself. I shrugged. Vampires are smart.

"What? Your saying they will mistake me for you? They're not an intelligent race then." Oliver said.

"They are! It's the computer that identifies us! And unless they stick a needle in you or something they won't exactly know." I said, bristling.

"Again, not intelligent."He said. I saw red and flung my hand out and smashed the window and several large and heavy things toppled over. Oliver stood up.

"Do you mind? Just because we don't agree on the same stuff, doesn't mean you throw a tantrum." He growled.

"They are intelligent. They are more intelligent than you or any human or vampire. They created a ship that can come from across the solar systems in a few years. You would all be dead by then!" I said.

"Fine, whatever how can you get rid of the marking?" He asked. After his insult I decided not to make it painless. I took hold of his arm, the markings were on and applied the red power then draw out what was keeping them there. I could tell it was hurting but I didn't care. Then gripping tightly and his skin almost melting I ripped of the portion of skin the marking occupied. Oliver yelled, but he would survive.

"All done. Have a nice day." I said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

(Note: I change from First person when talking about Claire and everyone else to third person when talking about Mariliza and the others. Just so it doesn't get kind of confusing :) )

...

**Mariliza**

Mariliza was sitting in the cafe as the humans called it but didn't want any of the fluids. She still hadn't got a trace of the child and she had tried everything. But she was in this town. She was sure of it.

Just then the door made a sound and a little human came in. She had fair skin and wavy fur on her hair mostly like the humans. But there was a faint trace of the golden in her fur like the others. She pointed the mini pod at her and it scanned her and confirmed her. She had found her. Now she just had to get her away and back on the ship then to tell everyone and they could go back home. She decided to wait until Izla, which meant special, came out again then she would take her.

What felt like eons later, Izla came out. She looked the human emotion of angry but Mariliza followed her anyway. She followed her until they were away from any humans then caught up with her.

"Izla." She tapped her shoulder. Izla turned around but seemed troubled.

"Um, I'm sorry but my name's not Izla. It's Sarah Jane. And I have to get back before my mom notices I have gone." She said. Mariliza looked at her confsed. She had assimilated the humans language but couldn't understand why she didn't recognize her. Okay, she was a little baby when she was left but some memory has got to still be there.

"It's me, Mariliza. I have come to take you back home. You have powers like me. You was left here to protect you and now you have to go back." She said.

"Wow." Izla said. "So are you my mom?" She asked.

"Well... Not really. I was tasked with taking care of you. But it got too dangerous and I had to put you somewhere so they wouldn't find you." Mariliza said.

"Oh." Izla said. "Well I just have to go home and wait for my mom to come back and tell her." Izla said starting to walk away.

"No, Izla you must come with me. We have to leave." Mariliza said, grabbing her arm. Izla looked at the hand and at the way she was going.

"Well one thing, my name is Sarah Jane on this planet and another thing I can't just leave. I have to say bye and explain things. Plus one of my friends has got the marks from my powerball. I have to sort him out." Izla said. Mariliza paused.

"You showed your powers?" She asked. Izla nodded.

"There was nothing telling me not to. You just left me on Amelie's doorstep and left. I was only entertaining myself. Now I have to go." Izla pulled her arm out of Mariliza's grasp and carried on walking. Mariliza sent a message to everyone informing she had found Izla and to come and help bring her in. Then she followed her.

"Izla! You must come now." Mariliza said.

"I'm not Izla! I told you. It's Sarah Jane on this planet." Izla said.

"That is not your name. It's Izla on every planet you go to. Now you must come. I will leave a message for your care human." She said. Izla shook her head.

"No. I will handle it. She is the one who took care of me and Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael. I'm not just leaving and you can't make me." Izla said, walking away.

"I am older and more experienced than you. I could take you back without you freely coming but I want to avoid that. I am your Leader and you will do as your told." Mariliza said, stopping Izla from walking away.

"Just because your older doesn't mean you can boss others around. Or have more power." Izla said.

"Izla!" Reth, Paikea and Padme came.

"My name's not Izla! And you can't make me come! Not yet." Izla said loudly.

"You must. There is no choice in this. You do not belong here." Reth said.

"We don't want to have to take you without you freely coming." Padme said. Izla glared at them, then flung her arms sending a massive red shockwave that, if they hadn't defended themselves, would have sent them flying. It was difficult to hold off. Young ones power are stronger and more out of control but when the red wave cleared Izla was gone.

"This is not good. She must come." Paikea said. Mariliza sighed.

"I know. I will get her. See where Anton is and get him for me." Everyone nodded and left. Mariliza used the device to track where Izla had gone. Her wave had left some parts on which she could track.

...

Myrnin

I had just left tormenting Oliver about his arm when I heard chatting coming from the side of the building. I know I should get back and feed Bob, my pet, but I guess I am curious. I walk towards the voices and pick out Sarah Jane's. She seemed agitated.

"My name's Sarah Jane, on this planet not Izla! I keep telling you! And I'm not leaving without saying goodbye." She said. I knew this would happen. Her parents maybe were coming to take her back. She had been a good assistant, better than Claire but maybe I shouldn't tell Claire that.

"You must come. You do not belong on this planet." A male voice said.

"We don't want to have to take you back without you freely coming." A female voice this time, I wonder how many are there. I looked around the building and there were 3 women and 1 man there with Sarah Jane. Her hands were glowing and crackling. I contemplated stepping in but the little girl seemed to be doing just fine on her own in stressful situations.

"You are coming back with us. I will inform your care human." The taller woman said. She was talking about Amelie. Oh, she would not lie that. She had adopted little Sarah Jane and taken care as if she was her own daughter. If they just took it might be worse than when Samuel died. She might blame me... Gosh I hadn't thought of that. Maybe she thought I had kidnapped her.

"You may be older than me, but that doesn't mean you can boss others around." Sarah Jane, I had missed part of the conversation. Then she did her little power thing, which was a big power thing, which knocked me off my feet. Also there was a red blinding flash. I covered my eyes and rushed to grab Sarah Jane and ran to a disused warehouse on the edge of town. I lay her down on the highest level out of sight. I was starting to worry about her passing out. Maybe she would keep sleeping. I had to tell Amelie. I patted my pockets but I had left the telephone somewhere. I looked through Sarah Jane's pockets and found a little telephone that will have to do.

I dialled Amelie and waited.

"Hello? Who is it?" Amelie asked.

"It's me, Myrnin I have Sarah Jane in one of the warehouses on the edge of town. Some people maybe her own people were trying to take her away." I said.

"Where was she?" She asked.

"Well I didn't influence any decision since I wasn't there-"

"Where. Was. She?" Amelie asked again.

"She was at the coffee place from what I can smell. Then I found her in the alleyway and she did the power thing then passed out." I said, hoping she wasn't too mad.

"Leave her with a note and meet me in my office." Amelie said and hung up. Phew she wasn't mad. Just needed some paper and there was none in here. I rushed out and snatched a poster from a shop window and a pen from the shop and rushed back to the warehouse where Sarah Jane was still sleeping. I thought about what to write:

Sarah-Jane this is Myrnin. I saw you confront the people in the alleyway before you passed out and I brought you here to maybe keep you safe. When you wake up I shall be with your mom figuring out something but you have to stay here unless you want to be kidnapped and taken back to your planet. If they find you are intelligent enough so try to hide. I have left you paper so you can draw.

- Myrnin

I thought that was good enough, so I left it by her side and jumped down from the space at the top of the warehouse and ran to Amelie's place.

...

**Any reviews or comments are much appreciated because they tell me if you like the story or not or if anything should change. Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up maybe later today or tomorrow.**

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

Amelie Point of view

I had left Sarah Jane at the house saying and making her promise she won't leave the house. Then I got into my limousine and drove to the Glass House. I had hoped Claire had got it wrong about who was there but I knew better than to hope. Someone had left Sarah Jane on my doorstep all those years ago and someone was going to pick her up again. Maybe they should have left her with someone else. When I thought of Sarah Jane not being there, I just felt an empty feeling. Like I had with Samuel but that was a worse.

The car pulled up at the Glass House and I got out and went through the door, which my guard kicked open for me. I went upstairs where I heard voices and saw in Claire's room, a man strangling Claire.

"Put her down. Now." I commanded. The man turned around and dropped Claire.

"You are the Founder Claire talks about." The man said.

"Yes. And you have not made a good impression. You are a visitor in my town and I do not appreciate you strangling my residents." I stared him in the eyes and he dropped his to the ground.

"I am looking for a child that came here. The Mainframe detected a spike in psyonic activity. She _is _in this town." The man said.

"What's your name?" I asked. I figured I should get names out of the way.

"Anton. What is yours?" He asked.

"You just call me the Founder. Where are you going to take her once you found her?" I asked.

"She will go back to her planet, where she will learn to control her powers and help in the... conflict." Anton said. I felt a rush of anger, but kept my face neutral.

"The child is not a weapon. If that is just her purpose, then you will never find her. She's stays here." I said. Anton looked up. His eyes seemed to be yellow turning to a sort of red colour.

"That is not her only purpose. She does not belong on this world, she was born on her planet and she will go back there." He said.

"And what happens when this conflict is over?" I asked.

"She has a normal life. She will grow and learn to control her powers and emotions. She is not just a means to end the conflict." Anton said. I glanced at Claire who was sitting on the bed still catching her breath.

"Have you revealed her location?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"I just told him to wait till you got here." She said between breaths. I stared back at Anton.

"What if she doesn't want to go? She has made friends here and she an attraction to me." I said. Anton took a breath.

"She has to. We could take her without her freely coming, but we want to avoid that." He said. My eyes went red.

"Well she is not going with you. She has a particular friendship with Myrnin and she lives with me. I doubt she would want to leave." I said.

"She could come and visit. But I don't think it would be good because it takes a few Earth years at most to travel between planets." Anton said.

"She's not leaving." I said quietly. Just then my phone rang. I glanced at it and it was an unregistered number. "Hello? Who is it?"

"Amelie, It's Myrnin. I have Sarah Jane in one of the warehouses on the edge on the town. Some people maybe her own people were trying to take her away." I glared at Anton but he didn't shift. I should have thought Sarah Jane would not stay still.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"Well I didn't influence any decisions since I wasn't there-" I don't have time for this.

"Where. Was. She?" I asked again.

"She was at the coffee place from what I can smell. Then I found her in the alleyway and she did the power thing then passed out." Myrnin said. I sighed. This is why I kept her in. She could get herself in a coma if she didn't stop this.

"Leave her with a note and come meet me at my office." I said and hung up.

"You know where she is?" Anton asked.

"No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You would just go there and take her while she slept." I said. "Go back to your friends and tell them the child does not leave until she has made her decision. Then come to my office in Founder's Square. Claire come with me." I said. Claire hastily got on more clothes and her shoes then hurried to catch up.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's Point of view<p>

I woke in what I thought was a house then I saw the different stuff in here then warehouse came to mind. I sat up and saw a note and picked it up.

- Sarah-Jane this is Myrnin. I saw you confront the people in the alleyway before you passed out and I brought you here to maybe keep you safe. When you wake up I shall be with your mom figuring out something but you have to stay here unless you want to be kidnapped and taken back to your planet. If they find you are intelligent enough, so try to hide. I have left you paper so you can draw.

- Myrnin

Then it all started coming back to me. The alleyway Mari something and the others trying to get me on their ship and take me back. But I don't want to go back. Myrnin is my friend, Amelie's my mother and the Glass House is nice enough. I got up and felt a little dizzy. I then realized I am _very_ high up off the ground. I looked around and there was no ladder or wooden leg to slide down if they found me in here. Myrnin said to use my brain, but I wasn't sure I could get down without either breaking a few bones or killing myself. I sighed and sat back down, carefully since I had no way of knowing how far the wood was from becoming life threatening.

I picked up the drawing pad and pencils Myrnin had left and draw the warehouse. When I had finished I went to colour in and the colours were on a life-threatening part of the wood. I inched towards the pencils mentally telling Myrnin off for thinking I was as light as a feather. The floor creaked so I just reached across and managed to grab the first 3 pencils and then edged away. At least I had some colours.

Once I had finished partly colouring in the drawing I heard voices and froze.

"Didn't she at least hint to where she might be?" A female voice said.

"No," a male voice replied. "All I got was house but I don't think she is in of the houses humans live in and vampires wouldn't accommodate her."

"Well, maybe not a human house just something that looks like a house." The female said. It wasn't Amelie I was very sure of that.

"So what did she mean?" The male asked.

"I don't know I will figure it out." The female said. I heard beeping then the female sighed. "I don't think there is anything in here. Check back with the Mainframe and come back if you find out anything." The female said.

"Yes, Leader." Leader. The Mari something woman had said she was a Leader. I heard her walking away and felt I could breathe again. I decided to get cozy if I was going to be here a while. I drew some pictures of Amelie, Myrnin, Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael then colouring them in. I started to regret leaving the house. May be I would still be there and be playing with toys and waiting for Amelie to get back.

Or they could have found me and taken me away against my will, never to see anyone from Earth again. It's getting cold in here. I hope Myrnin or Amelie comes back soon.

* * *

><p>Review please! Peace!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Myrnin's point of view

Amelie and I waited in her office while this Antony man went to get his friends. While I was standing, a thought struck me.

"The man's friends came here in a spacecraft, didn't they?" I asked.

"Yes." Amelie said.

"Well why don't I find it and disable it? Then they couldn't kidnap Sarah Jane." I said. I could tell the idea appealed to her.

"How would you find it. They wouldn't put in plain view and how would you get in it?" She asked. "Also there is a risk of you getting caught." Amelie said.

"I will be super careful and it can't be that invisible. I might not need to find it I could just be walking and I could bump into it." I said. Amelie said.

"You are hardly careful with anything, but fine. But wait here, they're coming." Amelie said. I sighed and leaned on her chair as the three women and 2 men came in. _I must have missed one,_ I thought. "Introduce yourselves." Amelie commanded. I took offense to that. Of course I was careful! Claire wasn't dead yet.

The woman slightly taller than the rest came forward. "My name is Mariliza. I am the Leader from the planet Messaline." She said. She sounded like she wasn't used to speaking English, she was occasionally tripping over words. A shorter but blonde woman came forward.

"I am Padme." She said. Then the brunette woman came forward. I wondered why the men didn't come first.

"I'm Paikea." She nodded to the men who stepped forward. Black hair man spoke first.

"My name is Reth and you have met Anton." Reth said. I looked them up and down.

"I see you have a different appearance under this?" I asked. Amelie cast me a glance and I quietened.

"Why have you come here? I know you came here for Sarah Jane-"

"Izla." Mary said. Amelie stared hard at her.

"She's Sarah Jane when she is on Earth. That's the end of it. As I was saying, I know you came here for Sarah Jane but why couldn't you come later? She is only 9 years old." Amelie said.

"She maybe 10, right now." I said quietly to her. Amelie sighed.

"10, then." She said.

"We have to wait until her powers come in and then take her back where she can learn to control her powers." Paddy said.

"But Paddy-"

"Padme." She corrected. I waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't you have other planets you could take her to? Humans have this habit of getting attached to young children." I said.

"Well, the other planets were either uninhabitable or they wouldn't accept her. And they didn't want to be involved with the conflict. So we brought her here. None of your other planets are suitable." Paddy said.

"Why to this town?" Amelie asked.

"We looked through your databases. Vampires are stronger than humans you could protect Izla if anyone came for her." Mary said.

"Well, sorry her name is Sarah Jane and you can't expect her to just leave with you and never say goodbye. It's not how it works on this planet, Mary." I said. Mary stared at me and I stared back.

"It's Mariliza. And you were only supposed to be her care vampire not to get attached to the bo- Ow!" The Reth guy had kicked her.

"What did you say? Amelie asked standing up. Her eyes were red. I felt mine going red, too.

"Nothing. You shouldn't have got attached to the child." Mary said.

"You was going to say bomb, wasn't you?" Amelie asked. The Pain girl handed her a device. "What is it?"

"It shows you her powers and body makeup. There is no bomb." She said. Amelie snatched it off the girl, rather rudely, and looked it over.

"You could have edited this." She said. They all shook their heads.

"The Mainframe never makes anything up." Canton said. Why do they all have strange names I can't remember?

"Yeah, right. Well I have come to a decision and you are not taking her. Not for her powers or for the supposedly bomb inside her." Amelie handing back the device.

"You have no choice. You do not have powers, you can't stand between her or us." Mary said.

"No, but Sarah Jane. And she doesn't want to leave so you will be up against her. Now leave." She commanded. The group stood there for a moment then one by one they left.

Once they left I ordered a drink and the waiter put the tray on the table.

"How could they put a bomb inside her?" Amelie asked. I shrugged.

"Even aliens do terrible things when desperate, I guess." I said. "Should I find there ship now?" I asked. Amelie nodded.

"If you can't deactivate it, then try to make it unusable or whatever." Amelie said. "And check on Sarah Jane. She probably hasn't had anything to eat or drink for a while." I bowed and jumped out the window.

I looked between the border of the town and where Sarah Jane was hidden. _Where should I go first? _I decided to check on Sarah Jane first. There was no heating in the warehouse, she could be frozen. I ran at full vampire speed to make sure none of them thought of following me. Then when I arrived, I carefully looked around, hearing for any breathing or heartbeat that suggested anyone was hiding. When I heard, saw and smelt no-one was around, I went into the warehouse and jumped to the roof. Sarah Jane is still there, to my relief. She was just sleeping and drawing loads of pictures by the looks of things. There were pictures of me, Amelie, Claire, her boyfriend, the blonde one and Shreve. I was a tiny bit surprised she hadn't drawn Oliver but he may have made her mad. She had drawn the barn as well and coloured all the pictures in. I had brought with me blankets from a store and laid them over Sarah Jane stirred and opened her eyes.

"Myrnin?" She asked.

"Yes? Glad to see you followed orders for once." I said. She shrugged and sat up opening her eyes.

"Well I couldn't go anywhere. You literally put me on the roof." She said. I looked down and saw it was quite a way down for a little girl.

"Well it worked didn't it? They didn't find you." I said. Sarah Jane bit her lip and looked uncertain.

"Well, they came to this place and they were talking the phone call Mom had, then they went away. They did check the building but, yeah they couldn't find me." She said.

"Well... it could be safer for you to stay here. I'm going to their ship to disable it or make it so it can't fly. I will be back, I promise. You stay here." I said going to jump back down.

"But can't I come with you? Since it was probably made of the powers the people have, I could help! You maybe can't find it without me." She said. I shook my head.

"What if we're caught? Amelie wants you hidden and she will quite literally kill me if I got you caught." I said. Sarah Jane sighed.

"What if you can't disable it? I could try. I doubt punching and kicking it will help, the ship will just alert everyone." She said. I hadn't thought of that, but I couldn't get her caught or snatched away.

"Fine. But you have to do one thing. Promise me?" I asked looking directly at her. She nodded.

"Don't get me killed. Or if the ship is alive or something use your superior mind. Yes?" Sarah Jane nodded.

"Of course." She threw her arms around me. Not sure if it was a hug or she hanging but I hugged back. Might be the last hug I got for a while. I jumped down bending my legs to soften the landing for my passenger then ran to the edge of town and a couple of miles from there.

"Wait!" Sarah Jane called. I stopped.

"What is it? Can you sense the ship?" I asked. She nodded and pointed in the direction we came. I ran until she said stop then she got off and walked up to the forest, but it was the ship's invisibility.

"Here's the door..." Sarah Jane said. She placed a hand against the wall and the where she touched it the wall rippled. "I don't know how to open it." She sighed.

"Try talking to it." I suggested.

"Talk to a ship?" She asked giving me that look that suggested if I was crazy. I shrugged. I got it all the time. "What do I say?"

"Hello ship or something. What did your people call it?" I asked.

"Mainframe. They called it The Mainframe." Sarah Jane said.

"Yes, Izla." The ship spoke. Sarah Jane jumped back.

"Whoa! Awesome! We should totally get one of these! Anyway, um... Mainframe can you not alert Paikea, um... Padme, Reth, Anton or um..." Sarah Jane looked at me. I shrugged. I just called her Mary. "Mari... Mariliza! That's it. Can you open up, but don't alert them?"

"What is the reason is this of request?" The ship asked.

Sarah Jane looked at me. I racked my brains but couldn't think of anything.

"Because they... Are busy and they need to keep their mind off silly things. If they just started coming this way then it would look strange and they have to keep you secret." Sarah Jane said.

"Request... denied." The ship said. I groaned. Sarah Jane sighed and looked at the ship.

"Mainframe, they have been looking for me, haven't they? The Messalinians? Can you confirm?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Confirm." The ship said.

"Well if you don't alert them and let me in, then when they come back they will be so pleased to see me that they won't think about telling you off for not alerting them." Sarah Jane said. Personally I didn't see the point of trying to convince a computer to let us in. I looked around and heard, smelt and saw no-one coming.

"Open up, please." Sarah Jane said. I rolled my eyes.

"That won't work." I said.

"Request denied." The computer said. Sarah Jane touched her hand to the wall of the ship and concentrated. "Alert, Alert!"

"Sarah Jane, what are you doing?!" I asked rushing up to her.

"I am seeing if I can manually get the ship to open." She said.

"He's sending an alert, they will come!" I said.

"I've got something, just relax." She said. Well, I couldn't relax, Amelie's going to kill me, I won't be able to see Claire or Bob or Oliver ever again.

"Alert, alert! Systems have been breached!" Then the ship starting speaking in a different dialect probably the people's language, then went silent and started the cycle over again.

"Hey!" The guy with the black hair said running over. "Izla, stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>So not good at cliffhangers but yeah next chapter they will either get caught or Sarah-Jane's plan will work. :)<strong>

**Read and Review :)**


	18. The Ship

Mariliza's point of view

Myself, Paikea, Padme, Reth and Anton sat in a alleyway, thinking of what to do.

"This is your problem. You would have said bomb, if I had not stopped you." Reth said. I stared at him. He stared back.

"Well, excuse me for that." I said. "We just need to come up with a plan to take her." I said. "Any ideas would be helpful."

"I don't know, none of us knows." Reth said. "Unless she comes to us, there's nothing we can do. Her powers are too out of control."

I looked to Padme and Paikea. "Any ideas?" They shook their head.

"If she is unguarded then maybe we could take her by putting a suppression on her." Padme suggested.

"She will guarded. We need to get the vampire away." I said. Just then the pod beeped an alarm sound then the Mainframe spoke through.

"Alert! Alert! Systems have been breached!" We all stood up.

"Who would be there? The ship is unseen!" Anton asked. I cast him a glance and he stopped asking questions. The females are higher than the males so they do what we ask.

"The only other one with powers. She has come out of hiding and she is at the ship. Anton and Reth go and get her and meet me, Paikea and Padme at the house Anton was at. Go!" I commanded. They bowed their heads and ran off.

We ran to the house and entered, throwing the door off its standers. "Hey!" A male said. I pushed him back and he didn't get up but he still breathed and Padme and Paikea took care of the others. We took them to a room in the white barrier and closed the door. I made sure the door didn't open again.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's point of view<p>

I concentrated blocking out Myrnin's frantic voice telling me to hurry up and get away. I concentrated my power on finding the defensive mechanism and reprogrammed to blast away anyone in my mind. Which was Padme, Paikea, Reth, Anton and Mariliza. When I heard the click I let out a Yes! And just in time too, as the dark haired guy came running up along with the ginger haired guy. The Mainframe's voice changed from alerting them to,

"Danger, Unauthorised Messalians detected. Halt or you will be forcefully ejected."

"Izla, no stop!" The dark haired guy said. Myrnin looked at me like I was a genius which I was proud of.

"Priming defensive mechanism." The ship said. The two guys halted and backed up.

"Izla, stop this. Set the ship back to how it was. Now." The dark haired guy said.

"First, I want you to stop calling me Izla. It's Sarah Jane. And no. I just need to do a few changes. Nothing major." I said. Anton came forward to try and grab me and the Mainframe said,

"Defensive mechanism activated!" Then a flash blinded us and a yell came from the guys and when the flash went they were nowhere to be seen. Maybe I'd killed them? Maybe I had completely obliterated them.

"Do you think I killed them?" I asked Myrnin. He shook his head.

"Probably threw them somewhere so it would take them a while to get back. Now since you are the commander, give the command to get in." He said. I turned around raced the ship.

"Mainframe?" I asked.

"Yes Izla?"

"Can you open up? Please?"

"Request accepted." The ship said and a door slip open. I smiled at Myrnin and stepped in.

Inside is awesome. The floor in the middle looks like a shimmering lake and there are corridors with different rooms with sliding doors in. At the front of the ship is the windows I guess and a large square which I am guessing is how you control the ship. The walls were shades of silver and gold. "This is awesome. I so want this." I said, turning to Myrnin. He was looking around in absolute amazement. I went up to the controls.

"Mainframe, please close the doors."

"Request accepted." The door slid shut.

"Um... What were we doing?" I asked Myrnin. He blinked.

"We were going to disable the ship but now you have reprogrammed it, I don't think we need to." Myrnin said. I smiled. Wow, this is my ship now. I wonder if I could fly it to Morganville and show Mom.

"Let's explore!" I said. Myrnin smiled.

"Sure." I ran over to the shimmering lake on the floor and saw my reflection.

"Wow... Show me Morganville." I said. The image changed rippling from the middle then outwards. It showed an aerial view of Morganville. "Awesome. Show me Amelie." I asked, anxious to see her. The image rippled again and showed Amelie in her office signing papers but she looked distracted. Then Claire came in looking panicked and said something but I couldn't hear anything. "Mainframe? Could I hear what they are saying?"

"Request accepted."

"She just came in and started pushing everyone around. She knocked everyone out and locked us in the cellar. I only got out cos I was small enough to get through the window." Claire said, panting a little.

"What are they doing now?" Amelie asked.

"I don't know but I think I heard them saying something about Sarah Jane and taking her away because she wouldn't come willingly." She said.

"Mainframe can I talk to them?" I asked.

"Sound is only one-way."

"Ugh! Couldn't you try?" I asked.

"Request denied."

I stamped my foot.

"At least we know what they are up to." Myrnin said.

"Yeah I guess so." I looked back at the image.

"I haven't seen Myrnin or Sarah Jane since he left. I fear they may have been caught." Amelie said.

"No! No, Amelie we haven't! We're right here!" I shouted, but of course they couldn't hear me. I turned to Myrnin. "You have to go back and tell them I'm fine."

Myrnin sighed and thought about it. "Of course I will. What will you do here?"

"I don't know I will think of something. Just go, quick. She might do something." I said. Myrnin nodded. "Mainframe open the door." I said.

"Request accepted." The door slid open.

"I will be back, my dear." He said, giving me an almost crushing hug then left in a blur.

"Close the door."

"Request accepted."

I sighed and looked back at the image. I could tell Amelie was hiding her emotions about the thought of me being caught and taken away. Despite everything she did love me. I had seen in her mind when I was a baby that she had been changed into a vampire when she was in her twenties, which is quite young to me and she hadn't been able to have children. I was like a daughter to her. Another reason why I didn't want to leave.

Then Myrnin appeared in the image and I smiled but Amelie didn't.

"Where is she?!" She held him against the wall. Myrnin put his hands up.

"Relax, she's okay. We found the ship and incapacitated some intruders and she's in the ship now. She listening right now." He said. Amelie stared at him for a few moments then let him go.

"Why isn't she talking?" Mom asked.

"I want to." I said.

"Because the ship said it's only one-way. I had to come and tell you in case you did anything." He said. "My Lord you should see it in there! All silver and gold and white and the ship speaks!" He said. I shook my head. Getting distracted. I sighed. I guess I had to do something, just standing here isn't going to solve anything.

I went to the front of the ship and looked at the different controls. They just seemed to blur together and have no meaning. "Mainframe, is there any weapons or something on board? Anything I can do to defend myself?"

"No offensive weapons have been stored." I sighed. I decided to look around despite what the ship said. "Incoming message." I looked back.

"Play it."

"Playing audio: Izla, I know your in the Ship. If you reprogram so the Mainframe doesn't attack when we get near, we will let you say your goodbyes to your care humans. But you must come with us. Mariliza.

Audio ended."

I stood there for a moment, thinking the message over. I had watched enough movies, even though most weren't real to know these kind of negotiations didn't end well. They went back on their word and then very bad things happened. I had to speak to Myrnin but if I left they could be outside or they could ambush me when I went back to Morganville. "Mainframe, I need to speak to Myrnin. Isn't there anything you do?"

"Sound is one-way." I sighed.

"Can't you use something to make it both way? Like my power or something?"

"Request denied." Ugh! This is never going to work.

"Mainframe, can I see outside?"

"Request accepted." The large square in the middle of the controls flicked to life and showed all the way around the ship. There was no-one there but that didn't mean I wouldn't be ambushed.

"Mainframe, can you make me invisible?" I ask.

"It would take a significant amount of power. I would need to charge up, which could take some time."

"Right..." I thought. "Well I just need to go to Mom's office and let her see me and then I would come back. How long would that take?"

"2 miles outside Morganville, Texas. Time to return, 2 hours 15 minutes. Energy left after return: Critical. Length to power up: 1 month 2 weeks 5 days 10 minutes 03 seconds." I sighed. Well the ship couldn't stay here for a month. Then an idea came to me.

"Can I fly you to Mom's location?"

"Request denied. Average travel experience needed. Experience of Izla: None." I rolled my eyes. I put my hand on the square and concentrated on where to go.

"Request denied." The ship said.

"Quiet. I'm concentrating. Hand control over to me." I said.

"Request denied."

"Now." I said.

"Request denied."

"Fine I will do it myself." I concentrated really hard and used my power to change my travel experience. Of course the ship protested and I overwrite the experience to Full then the ship engines started, a light humming and the ship levitated. I opened my eyes and I was about 80-90 metres of the ground. "Wow..." I could see Morganville in the distance to the left and directed the ship there. But as soon as I wanted to turn the ship shuddered and shook and an alarm bleeped. I closed my eyes and focused on my destination.

"Warning, warning-"

"Shush!" I said. I did try to stop the shuddering but nothing was working and the ship was starting to fall.

**_Read and Review tell me what you think :) Thanks!_**


	19. Stand off and Take off

_Last time_

"Right..." I thought. "Well I just need to go to Mom's office and let her see me and then I would come back. How long would that take?"

"2 miles outside Morganville, Texas. Time to return, 2 hours 15 minutes. Energy left after return: Critical. Length to power up: 1 month 2 weeks 5 days 10 minutes 03 seconds." I sighed. Well the ship couldn't stay here for a month. Then an idea came to me.

"Can I fly you to Mom's location?"

"Request denied. Average travel experience needed. Experience of Izla: None." I rolled my eyes. I put my hand on the square and concentrated on where to go.

"Request denied." The ship said.

"Quiet. I'm concentrating. Hand control over to me." I said.

"Request denied."

"Now." I said.

"Request denied."

"Fine I will do it myself." I concentrated really hard and used my power to change my travel experience. Of course the ship protested and I overwrite the experience to Full then the ship engines started, a light humming and the ship levitated. I opened my eyes and I was about 80-90 metres of the ground. "Wow..." I could see Morganville in the distance to the left and directed the ship there. But as soon as I wanted to turn the ship shuddered and shook and an alarm bleeped. I closed my eyes and focused on my destination.

"Warning, warning-"

"Shush!" I said. I did try to stop the shuddering but nothing was working and the ship was starting to fall.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane point of view<p>

The ship started to fall out of the sky and I opened my eyes and looked around the controls. None of them had labels on, but I guess it is because most people-ish have training and can know what the controls are without the labels. I pressed and pulled everything but the beeping continued. Mainframe wouldn't shut up about my impending death and kept saying,

"Alert, alert! Ship descent critical!"

"Alright, I get the messenger!"

"Request denied."

"It wasn't a request!" I said and kicked the controls, which only succeeded in hurting my foot. I looked out of the window. Without the shuddering and the Mainframe on repeat about the crash the ground didn't seem that far away. So, I wasn't 100 metres in the air anymore. I needed to think.

"Critical! Critical!" The Mainframe said. A sound that sounded very much like an alarm blared. I looked over the controls and saw a level type switch. I pulled it on and a roar sounded from the underside of the ship and with it being invisible, everyone would be like 'What the hell is that noise?"

Anyway back to crisis at hand. The roar sounded like some engines coming to life. "Mainframe, what just happened. Information."

"Secondary engines activated."

Ohh, that didn't sound good. I may have blown up the first engines or something. "Okay, think think. What next?" The ship was still shuddering, but at least I wasn't facing instant death. I looked at the controls again. There is a red button, but something told me not to press that. I looked at the different switches and decided to go for the top left one. I flicked it down and the ship stopped shuddering. "Wow, I am getting good at this..."

I put my hands on the large square and pictured where I wanted to go.

"Arrival to Messaline in 10, 9,-"

"No, no, no! Stop, stop!" I clicked the switch to up, but the Mainframe could finish the countdown.

5, 4,-"

"No, Mainframe stop! Halt the countdown!" I shouted at the computer.

"Request accepted. Countdown halted." The engines fazed to a low hum. I sighed. _Okay, _I thought. _Maybe I am not good at this. _I guessed the left hand side was the Going Away controls so I tried the the right hand side. I hoped I didn't press or flick any switches that triggered the self destruct or something.

"Right... Which one?" I looked them over staring like the labels to the controls would suddenly appear. I guessed and flicked three switches in the bottom right hand corner, almost scared of clicking the last one. But when I did the Mainframe said,

"Landing commencing." I breathed a sigh of relief as the ship lowered and touched lightly on the ground. I felt suddenly dizzy like I had used all my powers at once, again but it was probably thinking too much and the stress of almost dying and almost going to a different planet.

"Mainframe? Can you initiate Auto pilot?" I asked.

"Request denied."

"Why?" I asked groaning.

"Only the captain of the ship may initiate self travel."

"Great." I said and sat on the floor. I realized then that the pool like mirror in the floor is still on. I had forgotten about that. I went over to it and there was no-one there. I had no idea how long they had been gone but I asked the image to show me where Amelie and Myrnin was. The image rippled and showed outside of the ship. Amelie and Myrnin were outside and Claire and the rest of her friends were just coming out of their car. "Wow! Mainframe, open the door please!"

"Request accepted." The door slid open.

"Amelie!" I said and ran out. Amelie hugged me a bit tight but she loosened and held me at arms length which wasn't long.

"What on Earth was you thinking?! You could have been killed!" She said. Of course she complains but I'll forget that for now.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Well, I came back and tried to get your attention but you seemed to be busy, then the ship took off and it started falling so I went to get your mother and her friends came of their own accord, after they heard that horrendous noise." Myrnin said.

"Oh yeah um... Engine failure. Those were just the secondary engines firing up." I said, like it was no big deal.

"Where is the ship?" Shane asked.

"It's nowhere. Leave now." A voice said from behind. I spun around and Amelie pushed me behind her and growled. The people who had been trying to take me away came from the forest, avoiding the ship so it wouldn't detect them.

"Are the other two dead?" I asked. I only saw 3.

"Lucky for you, no. But they is recovering." The Mari woman said, getting part of her sentence wrong.

"The ship responds to me, you can't do anything." I said, coming from behind Amelie. Mari shrugged.

"You don't know the first thing about flying the ship. I've been tracking your progress. The Mainframe may respond to you but how are you going to control the ship if the Mainframe won't let you?" I shrugged.

"I'll learn. But you can't do anything or the ship will make you end up like those 2." I said. Mari took the pod/computer thing out of her pocket and pointed it at the ship. When nothing happened she stepped forward.

"Warning! Defence mechanism priming." The ship said.

"Yo, the ship talks!" Shane asked. I rolled my eyes. So slow.

"Come on, I want to show you inside!" I said.

"You go in. I want to speak to her." Amelie said.

"Okay. Mainframe, open the door please."

"Request accepted." The door slid open and Glass House gang were speechless.

"It's way awesome inside. Come." I said, dragging Shane in.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelie's point of view<strong>

I watched as Mariliza tapped at the console.

"You won't get in. Why don't you just give up and maybe Sarah Jane will reprogram the ship?" I asked. The woman looked up, glaring but that didn't faze me the slightest.

"Her name is Izla. She belongs on Messaline and once you stop telling her whatever your telling her she will come."

"I haven't been telling her anything. I took her in and took care of her. It is her own decision whether she wants to leave or not. The child has a mind of her own." I said, staring at her and Mariliza did the same.

"What if I were to tell her of her real reason she came here? She needed to be kept safe." Mariliza said.

"And when she goes back she turns into a weapon. Then what? I remember you saying she is a bomb." I anger spike through me but I didn't let it show.

"She is not a bomb. She will just help us." Mariliza said.

"Well let's get the child. Tell her the whole truth and then see if she wants go to go with you." I said.

"I'm here." Sarah Jane said stepping out. "Is it true? I'm a bomb?"

"No." Mariliza said. I glared at her. "You just need to come back so you can learn to control your powers then you can help in the conflict."

"But couldn't I learn to here? And wasn't the reason I was brought here, was to protect me?" She asked.

"Yes but you were only very little. And the ones causing the conflict heard of you, we had to get you away." One of the females said coming from behind Mariliza.

"I'm not a weapon and I love this planet and everyone on it. I will learn but you have to fight for yourself." She said.

"I told you she doesn't want to leave." I said. "Now why don't you leave?"

"I don't want to leave just yet." Sarah Jane said. I looked at her.

"What? Your leaving? I thought you said, you didn't?"

"I did. But the, uh, woman you have been talking to, said that the defence mechanism that hurt the others was bad. So maybe if I take the ship and do what I did the first time maybe it will sort it out." She suggested.

"How long that take?" Sarah Jane shrugged.

"I could ask Mainframe to make it quick. And by the rate I age I could be a teenager by the time I get back. Also I get see my planet. That would be awesome. I promise I will come right back. I just need a few lessons on how to pilot the ship."

"Your not going to. Because you are not leaving." Mariliza said. Her eyes blazed a bright gold, turning red.

"Well it is either this, or the conflict will reign forever. I am not going to be used as a weapon. That is it." She said.

"Whoa, wait your leaving?" Shane asked, stepping out.

"I have to, to sort out whatever is happening on my planet. I will come back. I don't think I will be as happy as I am back on Messaline than I am here." Sarah Jane said.

"Come back. Quickly." I said Sarah Jane hugged me and I returned, holding off from breaking her delicate body.

"I will come back, if I don't accidentally press self destruct or something." She said.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine." I said, letting her go.

"You can't go! You can't travel the ship! You have no experience!" Mariliza said. Sarah Jane.

"The Mainframe can teach me. I bet he has an app for that."

"I will miss you." Myrnin said, hugging her. I heard him whisper, "You are the smartest little girl I met, but don't tell Claire that." I rolled my eyes. I cast a glance at Mariliza and the other woman who were arguing among themselves.

"I have to say goodbye to the women over there." Sarah Jane said.

"You won't." I said. "That's final." She huffed, and I didn't have the slightest care. She is not going near them.

"Fine. But look what I can do." She used her power to grab the pod/computer from Mariliza's hand. Myrnin laughed at their faces.

"I don't think she needs to learn control. She's fine as she is."

"Give it back." Mariliza said but Sarah Jane just smiled and hugged the Claire and her friends in what I have learned is a group hug. They stayed like that for a while and Claire apologized for how she treated her as a littler girl and so did Eve. So she should.

"Right. I better get going. Um, yeah bye bye." Sarah Jane hugged me one more time then stepped onto the ship and the door closed. She turned invisibility off and the outside was just as amazing as the inside, which I presume is just a amazing. A light gold colour and the ship is actually leviatating.

"NO! You can travel the ship!" Mariliza shouted above the hum of the engines.

"Warning, defensive mechanisms activated." The woman pulled her back and everyone backed away from the ship. The ship shuddered and lifted into the air, turned around. "Incoming message from Iz- Incoming message from Sarah Jane: Goodbye everyone! I will come back!" Then as fast or maybe faster than a vampire running at full speed, flew off into the sky.


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah Jane point of view

Only halfway through space and I was already missing everyone. I used the mirror in the floor to check how they were doing.

A couple of months had passed, since I left them and Mom was shifting through stuff and doing her work but she seemed restless.

Myrnin was doing his experiments with Claire but he presumably kept shouting and just sat down in a chair, sad. Maybe nostalgic I wasn't there.

Shane, Eve and Michael were going about their daily business looking like they didn't miss me at all. The mirror rippled to Oliver who had on his expressionless mask, pouring coffee and taking orders. Then the image went. I sighed. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, when I got to my planet. I had reprogrammed the Mainframe to use its defensive mechanisms as offensive when it arrives, but that was about it. I had explored every inch of the ship, the only part I hadn't got in were the rooms of the people who had tried to take me. The Mainframe had no entertainment, when I asked it, it just provided food and water and my own bed to sleep on. Very nice bed actually.

I looked out of the window into the blackness of space. We had passed plenty of stars, but I loved seeing the Sun and looking back on Earth. Earth is so beautiful. We had passed, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus and Neptune. I had read books about the last four planets that they were gas giants with no solid surface. I had asked the Mainframe if we could go there but the ship had said we couldn't detour. Lastly we passed Pluto which was given the name of a planet but now is a moon. But I still like to call Pluto a dwarf planet.

I sat back on my bed and read the few hundred books I had with me. Then I fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Amelie's point of view<p>

I couldn't concentrate. It had been like that, ever since Sarah Jane had left. With her kidnappers stuck on Earth I put them to work, helping Oliver and a few other shops around town. I found it quite easy the first couple of days but then I kept thinking of her and I just couldn't concentrate. Even in meetings Oliver or Myrnin had to get my attention several times.

I paced around the room and the door knocked. I sat back down.

"Come in." The guards opened the door and in walked little Claire. She seemed to be getting the brunt of Myrnins frustrations. She wasn't as good as Sarah Jane.

"Um... Myrnin said I'm fired." She said.

"Your not. Go back." I said and went back to work.

"I tried going back... I think he also killed me." She said. I sighed.

"Fine, take the day off, I will go... And see him." My mind wandered back to the 9 almost 10 year old leaving in the ship. I kept having these flashes that maybe the ship would blow or she couldn't keep it on course...

"Amelie!" Claire said. I glanced back up at her.

"What?"

"I was, uh, saying... Myrnin doesn't want to see you and he says I'm not good enough anymore." She said.

"He will see me. Now if that's all, please leave." I said. She nodded and went back out of the room. I picked up my coat and drank the rest of my drink and opened a portal to Myrnins. I was never going to be able to continue my work. Stepping through I saw Myrnin reading. It was one of the books Sarah Jane liked to read. It is about space and everything in it.

"Myrnin, why did you fire Claire?" I asked. Myrnin shrugged.

"She's been here long enough. Also, she kept getting the formula wrong." Myrnin said.

"You never had trouble with her, earlier." I said.

"Of course I didn't. She wasn't here and Sarah Jane was absolutely marvellous."

"Yes, well. Take her back because she isn't coming home anytime soon." Myrnin glared at me.

"Of course she is! She is probably coming back right now. Don't act like you don't care, Amelie, I have seen you in the meeting room. You can hardly keep your mind off her." He said. I crossed her arms.

"Of course. But it will take a long time to get there and back she will probably be old by the time she gets back. Or maybe she isn't coming back." I said. The amount of time it takes to get to her planet and back she might well be. Myrnin smashed a table full of beakers and held me against the wall. His eyes were crimson.

"Don't ever say that! She was your _daughter, _Amelie!" He shouted at me. I felt my own eyes going red.

"Release me, now, Myrnin." I ordered. He let go, but only to pace around the room.

"How could you say that? When she was with you, I haven't seen you like that in hundreds in years. Now you acting like she's died." Myrnin said.

"It does take a long time, Myrnin to travel across space. And the way she ages she could be dead by the time she gets back." I said. Myrnin shook her head.

"She was talking to me and she lives much, much longer than humans. Almost as long as vampires. She will get back and she will look like a teenager. Like young Claire. She _won't_ be dead." He said.

"And what if this plan fails? She gets taken and can't get back to the ship. Or it blows up or something and kills her? Anything that could prevent her from returning." I said. These problems had raced through my mind, never leaving.

"She is more intelligent than that, Amelie. You know this. She won't allow herself to be captured." Myrnin said.

"And what if she likes the planet? She stays there?" I asked. Myrnin touched my arms, I stiffened but he didn't squeeze any tighter.

"She will come back. I know her. She loved this planet. She won't let anything stand in her way of getting back to us." He said.

"Something could happen. She's just a little girl, who rapidly ages. Those on the other world are much stronger." I said, unable to get the horrible image of her staying or being captured out of my mind.

"You know she is more than that. She has those amazing powers. Just stop fretting about her. She can take care of herself." Myrnin said. I sighed and nodded then took Myrnins hands off me.

"Yes. I guess your right. I want you to do something for me."

"Claire is absolutely fine without me. There is no way I can teach her everything in her tiny lifespan." Myrnin said, obviously catching into what I was about to say.

"You have to, Myrnin. She helps you. You haven't had anyone like her. Don't make me have to make it an order."

"Claire is staying fired. She's not coming back here." Myrnin said going back to reading.

"Fine. But she is coming here and you _will not _try to kill her. Understood?" I asked. Myrnin waved his hand dismissively. "Myrnin."

"Yes, yes alright. Leave now." He said. I glared at him then opened the portal and stepped back through.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Would you like another chapter after this, or the Epilogue?<strong>


	21. Messaline

Sarah Jane's point of view

"Sarah Jane." I heard someone say. I turned over and went back to sleep. "Sarah Jane."

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Sarah Jane." I groaned and opened my eyes. It is way too bright in here now. I thought we were in space?

"What is it?"

"We have arrived. Destination: Messaline." The Mainframe said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I had sort of forgotten how long it had been since I last slept. You tend to lose track of night and day when you in space. I got up throwing the blanket aside and looked out of the window.

Well, outside wasn't as bad as the images I had sent Amelie and everyone when I was a baby. Very green grass, purple flowers and very tall trees.

"So... Where's the conflict?" I asked, looking around.

"The conflict is 4 miles from current position." Mainframe said.

"How much is your range of the offensive weapon?" I asked.

"3 miles."

"Right... Why did you park all the way out here? Your about a mile out of the range." I said. Mainframe didn't say anything. I sighed. "Mainframe, answer the question."

"Any closer, the offensive weapons would be primed."

"Just get closer, so we can get this over with and I can go back home." I said.

"Request denied."

"Why?" I asked.

"Sarah Jane must lead the war here. I cannot get any closer." The Mainframe said. I sighed.

"Yeah that's computer logic, isn't it." I said to myself.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand your request."

"It wasn't a request, that's why." I said, going over to the image pool. "Show me Amelie." The pool rippled and it showed Amelie, again doing her work but looking restless. "I need a mirror." I heard a sliding sound and turned around.

Whoa.

I had grown at least 2, almost 3 metres since I had left Earth. My hair is longer, going down my back and over my shoulders and had more waves in it. My height difference was also noted, as my clothes which had fit perfectly, now were feeling kinda tight and looked more like short trousers than actual trousers.

"I need more clothes." Another sliding sound and I turned around. A whole wardrobe full of clothes had come out of the wall, it seemed. I changed out of my short clothes, telling the Mainframe to make the windows dark before I did. I picked out a pretty purple top and dark trousers. I chose nice black trainers for shoes. I brushed my hair with the brush that had appeared and looked at myself in the mirror. "I look good." I said to myself. Then I turned to the Mainframe. "How old am I?" A blinding flash came from the controls and scanned me.

"Sarah Jane is 12 going on 13 Earth years." The computer said.

"Wow, big jump from 8...Or 9." I shrugged and addressed the computer again. "How do I lure them here?"

"I'm sorry I do not understand your request." I huffed.

"Some things you have to figure out for yourself." I said. "Fine, can you open the door, please?"

"Request accepted." And the door slid open for the first time in how many weeks I have been in space for. Even though the air inside the ship had been regulated and been cool the air outside seemed hot-ish but with a cool breeze. I stepped out, looking around then placed a foot on the grass. Nothing went off or anything strange so I put my other foot on the grass. Then I jumped. Still nothing.

"Okay, ship make yourself invisible and turn off the engines. Maybe the enemy can hear them."

"Request denied." I crossed my arms.

"Why not?"

"Engines required for offensive mechanisms." I sighed.

"Fine. Then go invisible and try to keep quiet." I said, starting to walk in the direction the ship had said. I looked back and the ship is invisible but I don't know about the engines. Maybe the silent mode was engaged.

* * *

><p>Oliver's point of view<p>

I was in my office when Amelie's guards came in with the paperwork in the folder I had given her for reviewing. I picked it up and flicked through it. Half of the sheets were unsigned. Even if she didn't agree to them she would have put something. I handed it back to the guards.

"Give it back and tell to sign them properly." I said.

"Anything you need to say to her, do it yourself. We are not your messengers." The guard said and left. I glared after him. I get that Amelie is distracted by the child leaving but for heaven's sake, at least do your paperwork properly!

I got up and grabbed my coat and left for Amelie's place.

When I got there, I walked into her office unannounced which is what I have been doing for a while. I was going to say something but Amelie's appearance caused me to stare. Her hair had been unbrushed which her maid was doing now and the last paperwork folder lay unsigned. Her clothes seemed a little creased.

"What is it, Oliver? I have no time for petty problems today." Amelie said.

"You haven't signed the papers from me properly." I said.

"Of course I have. Or if I had been imagining it, then I was busy." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it up. You've been like this, ever since that child left you. It's been a month already, get over her."

"Well that would be easy for you to say, she hasn't been living with you for last year and a half." Amelie said.

"Well I'm thankful for it. You get too attached to humans. You bend to Claire's will every time she asked you something." I said.

Amelie stared at me for a long moment. "Have you just come to complain to me? Or do you have anything of interest to say?" The guards came back in then. I took the folders off him and slammed them down on her desk making the maid jump, but I didn't care.

"Just pull yourself together and get on with your work. Or just go and stay with that _friend _of yours until you get over this attachment." I said and walked out slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's point of view<p>

After what seemed like hours and hours of walking I got to what looked like it used to be a great civilisation. Green and blue fires erupted everywhere and giant flying creatures flew over head.

"Okay... May have underestimated the word 'conflict'." I said to myself. I walked forward, careful of any land mines or fires that appeared out of nowhere. I saw a huge building that looked like the most giant sand castle.

After avoiding the firebombs and collapsing building I got to the giant sand castle. There was a forcefield in from of it but with a little blast of power, which had gotten stronger as I got older I stepped through the field see itself back together. I walked up the long path to the sand building. Up close the building was actually very solid or the very hard cement or concrete on Earth. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I sighed. I knocked again. This time the door opened to... Someone very not human. I would say he/she looked like a giant horse but that would be a tiny bit stretching it. The not human was very very tall with cream wings and a spear like tail. The long neck stretched down and I stepped back, to not get poked in the eye by the long horn on his/her head. His/her eyes were like dinner plates and were all black. At the end of 3 feet were claws which looked really lethal. I noticed the I'm guessing Messalinian was waiting for me to speak.

"Um... I-I was looking for whoever is in charge." I said. The Messalinian rose his/her head and spoke in the language of the planet I'm guessing. Then he/she did a head gesture that told me to follow. I did nervously. I followed the Messalinian upstairs. The stairs were like mini floors of their own and the steps were as big as mine. I had to grab onto the feet of the Messalinian to carry me up the stairs. Thankfully not all the creatures were super massive. Some were Earth adult size some were absolutely tiny, which made me feel tall and others where the almost size of the Messalinian.

The Messalinian brought me to a room where a humanoid man stood with blue-ish skin and golden hair. He looked up.

"Um... Hello?" I said. He looked to the other boy looking guy on the sofa who was staring at me too. They whispered to each other then the little ish guy gave the tall guy a pod which the others had back on Earth and tapped on it. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yes."

"My name is Sarah Jane. I came to stop the war." I said.

"We know." The little guy said. "Your the bomb. Lock the doors."

* * *

><p>Review please! I don't seem to be getting much reviews lately...<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay, I was working on my new story called Lost Memories. Here is the new chapter, hope you like it and please review at the end!**

Sarah Jane's point of view

"Hey what? No wait!" I protested but they weren't listening. The huge horse like creature locked the door with him or her horn then he/she materialized a white hammock out of thin air and laid on it.

"I was expecting you to come back with the others. Where are they?" The humanoid guy asked. I crossed my arms.

"I left them on Earth and stole their ship." I said. The humanoid guy looked at me in silence then spoke to the other who has bluish skin. He spoke back then the humanoid guy spoke to someone else.

"Take her to the holding cells." He said. A almost human guy with talons for fingers and not real feeling hands dragged me away.

He dragged me down a very long hallway then down some mountainous steps and down another hallway till he turned again into an empty hallway. Well, that wasn't hard. When I got out my only real problem would-be to 100 mile long halls and the steps that taller than me.

The almost humanoid guy pressed a taloned hand against the right wall and a section of the wall opened. He dragged me inside and went out and closed the wall again. I rubbed my arm; he had tight grip. I could already feel the pins and needles coming.

I sighed and went to a wall and leaned against it. I wondered what they were going to with me. Take me somewhere and set me off?

"H... Hello?" Someone said. I spun around looking for the voice. When I couldn't find where the voice was coming from I leaned back again. "Another one... at l... ast." The voice said behind me. I spun around and shot the voice with a red flash. The voice made a pained groan and collapsed. The brief flash illuminated the cell for a second. To my left, was another room with glass looking door(?).

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come closer." He said.

"No." I said, stepping back. The voice snarled and grabbed for me. In reflex I did what I had done when I was a baby; I flung out my hands, the red flash lighting up the cell and causing a hollow _boom _noise. When I lowered my hand and raised my head the voice that belonged to a quite average body, with wings lay unconscious or dead.

Suddenly the cell was flooded with light. I covered my eyes and when they adjusted I saw the voice. He was some kind of creature with wings. In his side, was a large smoking hole. Unless he doesn't need to breathe like Amelie, he was definitely dead. Also the glass door or wall was shattered.

"Izla?" A voice said.

"Call me that again and I will do to you that I did to him over there." I said, pointing to the maybe dead creature."It's Sarah Jane."

"Fine, Sarah Jane just come." The voice said. It sounded feminine. I walked out of the cell and saw who the voice belonged to. She was a tall humanoid woman, taller than the average tall person on Earth. She had black straight hair and blue-ish skin which looked like she was slowly suffocating. "Come this way, but be hush."she said. I looked at her strangely but she was the only person or _lifeform _that was here to rescue me.

I followed her down the mile long corridor and she helped me up the mountainous steps.

"Is everyone here super tall?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you and I saw a giant horse creature." I said.

"No. But we will talk later." She said. She peeked around the corner then took my arm - her hand being almost on fire - and speed walked down another maybe mile and a half corridor then down some other mountainous steps where she stopped. I had, had to grab onto her as I couldn't possibly keep up with her. The female took what looked like a iPad with with tubes with blue/green liquid in them.

"What's that?" I pointed to the tubes. "In there?"

"It's what's in you." She said. Oh. Now I wish I hadn't asked. How does that work anyway? A tablet PC powered by blood? The iPad looking device made a bleep noise then the wall fell away. The female took my arm again and lead me out.

This area seemed untouched compared to the front of the building. Very bright green grass covered the huge area with totally enormous trees with some smaller dotted around. What I hadn't noticed was that this planet had 2 suns.

The female tapped me and I walked forward. We walked until I saw the giant horse like creature from when I first came here. Also there were two other humanoids, with blue-ish skin and the had a tint of green. Maybe he was feeling sick.

"What are those?" I pointed to the horse like creature.

"That's Aqua." She said.

"Okay.. but... What are they called?"

"Assyrians." The female said. "They agreed to help me."

"There was a place called Assyria on Earth but they renamed it Greece... Or something." I said.

"We come from the planet Assyria." The female said.

"What so... Your human looking on Assyria?" I asked.

"No..." she said and dragged me over to the giant horse like Assyrian who lowered her wing. "Get up."

"So I just climb up?" I asked. The female lifted me onto the wing and it lifted me up to her back. "Whoa..." I looked around. I guess I must be at least like 20 metres or something high. When the female got lifted up, I remembered the reason I came here. "There's a ship about a mile from here and it has a bomb, I was going tto use it to stop the fighting."

"Yes. I found it. Aqua made it go closer without the ship saying anything. She will make the ship blow up when we are far enough away." The female said.

"I tried to do that, but it kept saying it couldn't." I said, feeling slightly jealous that she had managed to do something I had been trying.

"I have been here longer. Well Aqua has." She said. When the two guys got lifted up, Aqua flew into the sky. I held on tightly not wanting to fall off. "No need to do that."

"I don't want to fall off." I said.

"You won't. I'm Sarafina if you were wondering." She said.

"That's a nice name." I said. Aqua stopped flying, then just hovered. Then I saw her horn glowing a dark colour and a low _ka-boom _sounded. Strange. I didn't see any smoke or huge ball of fire. "Where did it happen?"

"You don't need to worry about that. We just need to get you back to Assyria."

"Wait, why?" I asked, turning around.

"To find out which planet you are from. Then return you there." She said.

"But I have friends and my adoptive mother on Earth. I said I would come back." I said, hoping she wouldn't try to kidnap me like the guys down below did.

"You were only taken to that planet to keep you safe, as almost no-one knew where it was. Now you can go back to your own planet after making sure you can't be used as a bomb anymore." Sarafina said.

"But I don't want to go back. You have to take me back." I demanded. One of the humanoid guys said something in their own language.

"Minaki said that your adoptive mother and friends are long gone. You were travelling and on that planet for 70 Earth years. Humans don't live that long."

_70 years?! It only felt like a few days, a week at most._

"No but vampires do. My adoptive mother had already been around for 1,500 years before I came. She will still be around. And Oliver and Myrnin! Take me back now!" I demanded.

The humanoid spoke in their hushed language. Aqua spoke up which surprised me a little. I didn't think she could actually SPEAK.

"Let her go back. Unless you want to be hit with her powers." _And English! _Sounding like a guy with the deep-ish voice but speaking English?!

"No Aqua, she needs to be made harmless. And there is no guarantee that the High Ones will let her leave." Sarafina said.

"I will do it." Aqua said.

"How? You can't- Aqua!" Sarafina said, in pain. I looked and saw her hand was burnt.

"I don't want her to let loose her powers while we are in the air. We go to Earth and I make her not a bomb." Aqua said, coming out of hovering mode and flying upwards.

"Will making me not a bomb, remove my powers?" I asked, coming out of my shock.

"No, you are from a planet where they are born with them." Aqua said. "No breathing we are going into the space."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Sarah Jane's point of view

Landing back on solid ground, I looked up at the sky. We had passed through the Solar Space which was a super highway that connected the different planets. Of course she e, you couldn't breathe in space so I had to hold my breath but it only felt like 10 or 20 seconds before Aqua passed through a flash and we were in the skies on Earth.

We had touched down where I had directed; outside of Morganville. I slid down Aqua's wing and looked at myself. My clothes had shrunk again. Sarafina threw down some clothes and with Aqua creating a bubble I got dressed.

"I wonder how old I am now..." I thought.

"Thanks for the lift." I said. Aqua nodded and turned around and flew up into the sky again. I turned around and taking a deep breath I walked through the border.

* * *

><p>Amelie's point of view<p>

Opening the door to my office, I dropped my bag by the bookcase and looked through the file, dumped on my desk. Some of the papers had fallen out. I sighed picking them up.

"Any news on Sarah Jane yet?" Myrnin asked. I turned to him as he climbed into through the window.

"I already said, I'm sure countless times, that I would tell you." I said, slightly miffed he kept asking and didn't use the door like anyone else.

"Yes but when she does come, you could be so caught up that you would forget about me." He said. I sat down and took the cup off the tray, Valerie had delivered.

"Thank you." I took a sip and ignored Myrnin. Sarah Jane had been gone almost 70 years. I knew her rate of growth so she could be dead now or at least an old woman. Myrnin had been successful in turning Claire into a vampire, he had bit her when she was sleeping. He didn't want her to age too much and end up like Oliver.

I didn't want to become immortal, but knowing Myrnin stubbornness it was either that or he killed her and used her brain for the machine. He had Frank had been getting on his nerves more than ever.

"How is Claire adjusting?" I asked.

"She's doing perfectly well. She actually likes what I did for her." He said. He is lying. When Claire woke up, in her new life she had wanted to kill Myrnin for months. She even went to Oliver to ask him to kill him. He would've if I hadn't stepped in. It had been 69 years in her new life and she wasn't getting any used to it.

"Your lying." I said.

"Of course I'm not! She's just upset I didn't change her friends, that's all. She will get over it." He said.

"She's lucky in a way that she has Michael. Or she wouldn't have anyone to keep her company." I said, writing my signature on a form asking for less rules on human defending themselves.

"She has me." Myrnin said.

"She hates at this moment." I said. Myrnin shrugged. My phone buzzed and I pressed the button.

"Founder there's a girl here who wants to see you." Bizzie said. Myrnin, jumping to conclusions disappeared out of the door probably faster than any vampire.

"I'll be down." I said. Getting up and leaving at a slower pace down to the reception area.

"Amelie." Oliver said. He had pretty much forgotten Sarah Jane had ever existed. I turned around. "Have you finished those papers I sent you?"

"The ones that thrown my desk?" I asked.

"No. I put them there. You must have knocked them off."

"I'm sure I did. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't have time for a social chat. Bizzie wants downstairs." I said and walked away.

"She's dead." Oliver said. He kept saying that every opportunity he had.

"Funny, I thought you had forgotten her existence." I said, turning back around.

"I have been getting on my life, not fretting over an alien kid." He said.

"So have I. Now I must go." I said and walked down the stairs before Oliver could say anything more. A few years ago, I would have strangled him, for saying such a thing but I didn't let it bother me. She would be back.

Walking into reception I almost got knocked over by Myrnin. "She's here!"

"Can you try and slow down next time?" I asked. Myrnin ignored me and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the waiting area. I tugged free my arm and looked where Myrnin was pointing.

"Hi... Amelie." Sarah Jane said. I could not believe it. She wasn't an old woman, she looked 19-29 years old.

"Hello." I said. "Come to my office. It's more privacy." I said, walking off. If Myrnin was thinking I would hug her and say how much I missed her he was very much mistaken. I did miss her of course, but you couldn't get too attached to mortals. Even if it has been 69 years and your adoptive daughter has only aged 9 or so years.

In my office, I gestured for the guards to leave and they closed the door behind them.

"You've grown. Not much it looks like." I said. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Um.. yeah. I don't know how that works. But I did it. I had held from some uh, creatures on the planet. That set the bomb and stuff. I did get kidnapped a bit..."

"I would have thought that they would take you back to where you came from." I said. Sarah Jane nodded again.

"Yeah they were going to but I made them take me to Earth. Also this horse creature discovered I was a bomb of some sort and he or she diffused me. I can stay here." She said.

"That's great! Claire dislikes me right now and I have been missing you so you can be my assistant again.l Myrnin said.

"I'd like that." She said. I said nothing and to be honest I didn't feel anything. No excitement that she was back and not dead and no happiness that she was going to stay.

"That's great, isn't it Amelie?" Myrnin asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "Where will she stay?"

"With you, of course. She's your daughter." Myrnin said. I shook my head.

"She can't. Even though she look after herself. I think it would be better if she stayed with Michael." I said. Sarah Jane looked very sad but she was trying to hide it.

"It's no problem staying with you." Myrnin said. "She does her own thing and then you come back."

"Claire and Michael don't work all day and all night. She would be better there." I said. "And that's final." I said, before Myrnin could say anything else. He had lost his cheerful expression. "Gérard." My personal bodyguard came in. "Take her to the Glass House. Inform whoever's there that she is going to be staying with them." He nodded and beckoned at Sarah Jane who followed.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's point of view<p>

I felt almost about to cry as Amelie's bodyguard led me down the hall. She hadn't shown she was surprised or even happy I was there or going to stay. I had thought it had been awkward seeing her again, after all this time, but I never imagined she was like this. Maybe I should have stayed quiet and gone to Assyria and probably get sent back to whatever planet I had come from. She didn't want me in the same house, which I have been in since I first came here.

Outside the bodyguard opened the door and I got in. There was this huge lump in my throat which I couldn't get rid of. Amelie practically babied me 70 years ago and even went as far as almost killing Eve... Oh god.

"Um, excuse me? Is Eve and Shane still alive?" I said the bodyguard. He looked at me strangely.

"No. It's been 70 odd years since you left. The only ones living now are Claire and the Glass boy." He said. I slumped back in my seat, the lump getting bigger. The guard must have noticed my face. "Humans have a short don't get attached to mortals as they all die eventually. You'll get used to it."

"Is that why Amelie was pretending to not care about me?" I asked.

"I don't think she was pretending." He said as he pulled up outside the Glass House. It still looked the same.

"So she doesn't care about me anymore?" I asked, really hoping the answer was no.

"I don't know. She has a mask on, that hides her emotions. Or maybe she doesn't feel any. You should be talking to her not me." The guard said, and got out opening my door. I got out and walked sadly to the front door. The guard knocked on the door.

I tried swallowing the lump that was growing and threatened to suffocate me, but it wouldn't go away.

The door opened and Michael stood there. Still in his teenage body. He stood open mouthed at me.

"Sarah Jane?" He said, rather than asked.

"The Founder says she is to stay around her. No arguments." He pushed me inside and walked away to the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Sarah Jane's point of view

Landing back on solid ground, I looked up at the sky. We had passed through the Solar Space which was a super highway that connected the different planets. Of course she e, you couldn't breathe in space so I had to hold my breath but it only felt like 10 or 20 seconds before Aqua passed through a flash and we were in the skies on Earth.

We had touched down where I had directed; outside of Morganville. I slid down Aqua's wing and looked at myself. My clothes had shrunk again. Sarafina threw down some clothes and with Aqua creating a bubble I got dressed.

"I wonder how old I am now..." I thought.

"Thanks for the lift." I said. Aqua nodded and turned around and flew up into the sky again. I turned around and taking a deep breath I walked through the border.

* * *

><p>Amelie's point of view<p>

Opening the door to my office, I dropped my bag by the bookcase and looked through the file, dumped on my desk. Some of the papers had fallen out. I sighed picking them up.

"Any news on Sarah Jane yet?" Myrnin asked. I turned to him as he climbed into through the window.

"I already said, I'm sure countless times, that I would tell you." I said, slightly miffed he kept asking and didn't use the door like anyone else.

"Yes but when she does come, you could be so caught up that you would forget about me." He said. I sat down and took the cup off the tray, Valerie had delivered.

"Thank you." I took a sip and ignored Myrnin. Sarah Jane had been gone almost 70 years. I knew her rate of growth so she could be dead now or at least an old woman. Myrnin had been successful in turning Claire into a vampire, he had bit her when she was sleeping. He didn't want her to age too much and end up like Oliver.

I didn't want to become immortal, but knowing Myrnin stubbornness it was either that or he killed her and used her brain for the machine. He had Frank had been getting on his nerves more than ever.

"How is Claire adjusting?" I asked.

"She's doing perfectly well. She actually likes what I did for her." He said. He is lying. When Claire woke up, in her new life she had wanted to kill Myrnin for months. She even went to Oliver to ask him to kill him. He would've if I hadn't stepped in. It had been 69 years in her new life and she wasn't getting any used to it.

"Your lying." I said.

"Of course I'm not! She's just upset I didn't change her friends, that's all. She will get over it." He said.

"She's lucky in a way that she has Michael. Or she wouldn't have anyone to keep her company." I said, writing my signature on a form asking for less rules on human defending themselves.

"She has me." Myrnin said.

"She hates at this moment." I said. Myrnin shrugged. My phone buzzed and I pressed the button.

"Founder there's a girl here who wants to see you." Bizzie said. Myrnin, jumping to conclusions disappeared out of the door probably faster than any vampire.

"I'll be down." I said. Getting up and leaving at a slower pace down to the reception area.

"Amelie." Oliver said. He had pretty much forgotten Sarah Jane had ever existed. I turned around. "Have you finished those papers I sent you?"

"The ones that thrown my desk?" I asked.

"No. I put them there. You must have knocked them off."

"I'm sure I did. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't have time for a social chat. Bizzie wants downstairs." I said and walked away.

"She's dead." Oliver said. He kept saying that every opportunity he had.

"Funny, I thought you had forgotten her existence." I said, turning back around.

"I have been getting on my life, not fretting over an alien kid." He said.

"So have I. Now I must go." I said and walked down the stairs before Oliver could say anything more. A few years ago, I would have strangled him, for saying such a thing but I didn't let it bother me. She would be back.

Walking into reception I almost got knocked over by Myrnin. "She's here!"

"Can you try and slow down next time?" I asked. Myrnin ignored me and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the waiting area. I tugged free my arm and looked where Myrnin was pointing.

"Hi... Amelie." Sarah Jane said. I could not believe it. She wasn't an old woman, she looked 19-29 years old.

"Hello." I said. "Come to my office. It's more privacy." I said, walking off. If Myrnin was thinking I would hug her and say how much I missed her he was very much mistaken. I did miss her of course, but you couldn't get too attached to mortals. Even if it has been 69 years and your adoptive daughter has only aged 9 or so years.

In my office, I gestured for the guards to leave and they closed the door behind them.

"You've grown. Not much it looks like." I said. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Um.. yeah. I don't know how that works. But I did it. I had held from some uh, creatures on the planet. That set the bomb and stuff. I did get kidnapped a bit..."

"I would have thought that they would take you back to where you came from." I said. Sarah Jane nodded again.

"Yeah they were going to but I made them take me to Earth. Also this horse creature discovered I was a bomb of some sort and he or she diffused me. I can stay here." She said.

"That's great! Claire dislikes me right now and I have been missing you so you can be my assistant again.l Myrnin said.

"I'd like that." She said. I said nothing and to be honest I didn't feel anything. No excitement that she was back and not dead and no happiness that she was going to stay.

"That's great, isn't it Amelie?" Myrnin asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "Where will she stay?"

"With you, of course. She's your daughter." Myrnin said. I shook my head.

"She can't. Even though she look after herself. I think it would be better if she stayed with Michael." I said. Sarah Jane looked very sad but she was trying to hide it.

"It's no problem staying with you." Myrnin said. "She does her own thing and then you come back."

"Claire and Michael don't work all day and all night. She would be better there." I said. "And that's final." I said, before Myrnin could say anything else. He had lost his cheerful expression. "Gérard." My personal bodyguard came in. "Take her to the Glass House. Inform whoever's there that she is going to be staying with them." He nodded and beckoned at Sarah Jane who followed.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane's point of view<p>

I felt almost about to cry as Amelie's bodyguard led me down the hall. She hadn't shown she was surprised or even happy I was there or going to stay. I had thought it had been awkward seeing her again, after all this time, but I never imagined she was like this. Maybe I should have stayed quiet and gone to Assyria and probably get sent back to whatever planet I had come from. She didn't want me in the same house, which I have been in since I first came here.

Outside the bodyguard opened the door and I got in. There was this huge lump in my throat which I couldn't get rid of. Amelie practically babied me 70 years ago and even went as far as almost killing Eve... Oh god.

"Um, excuse me? Is Eve and Shane still alive?" I said the bodyguard. He looked at me strangely.

"No. It's been 70 odd years since you left. The only ones living now are Claire and the Glass boy." He said. I slumped back in my seat, the lump getting bigger. The guard must have noticed my face. "Humans have a short don't get attached to mortals as they all die eventually. You'll get used to it."

"Is that why Amelie was pretending to not care about me?" I asked.

"I don't think she was pretending." He said as he pulled up outside the Glass House. It still looked the same.

"So she doesn't care about me anymore?" I asked, really hoping the answer was no.

"I don't know. She has a mask on, that hides her emotions. Or maybe she doesn't feel any. You should be talking to her not me." The guard said, and got out opening my door. I got out and walked sadly to the front door. The guard knocked on the door.

I tried swallowing the lump that was growing and threatened to suffocate me, but it wouldn't go away.

The door opened and Michael stood there. Still in his teenage body. He stood open mouthed at me.

"Sarah Jane?" He said, rather than asked.

"The Founder says she is to stay around her. No arguments." He pushed me inside and walked away to the car.


End file.
